


死亡天使

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 注意，是私设男性精灵光，本篇包含了不一样的设定芝诺斯=十四席，光=那个人沿用了双子座的设定，使用了死亡天使扎鲁埃拉这个称呼
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 3





	死亡天使

注意：是私设精灵光，只是种族偏爱 。  
注意，时间线有差别，应该写得很明显。被传送到五年后直接失忆偶尔做梦梦到过去

光出现在芝诺斯杀人后。

十岁的光第一次遇到芝诺斯是一个阳光很好的午后，地面上铺满大片大片的鲜血像盛开的花，尸体残缺不全的东方男人和整个人被血液浇透了的金发男孩，他就这么沉默着看着突然出现的光，拿着断刀压低了的身子像只捕食中的狼崽子。  
年幼的光害怕极了，他上一刻还在森林里采浆果，此时却拎着他的小篮子出现在一个宫殿似的陌生地方。他和金发的男孩呈对角线的方位对立着，看着男孩渐渐体力不支完全靠着打刀支撑身体，却强撑着的样子，年幼的光紧紧的抿着嘴唇向男孩的方向缓慢挪动。  
虽然作为见习弓箭手的他靠近一个近战确实是有些危险，但是作为一个爱管闲事的精灵小子，他也没法看着同龄人失血过多而死去。光选择把手里的篮子推过去，那里面是他才采摘的有恢复血气效果的果实。  
男孩并没有搭理他的意思，只是看他没有多余的动作之后干脆毫无顾忌的坐下恢复体力。  
两个人就这么看着对方，直到光的身体开始散发着金光消散。  
从未见过这种场面的芝诺斯有些错愕的微微睁大了双眼，但也只是一瞬间，他看着长耳朵的蛮族消失后才重新站起离开，在经过地上装满浆果的篮子时毫不在意的一脚踏碎，甜腻腻的水果味混合着血液的恶臭传入鼻腔。  
十五岁的芝诺斯已经踏入王室争斗的漩涡之中了，说实话，这反而给每天沉浸在无聊的帝王学中的他多多少少带来了一丝乐趣。暗杀的人数不胜数，他对于这些飞蛾扑火一般的存在感到讽刺的同时，又会为偶尔会在他全灭了敌人后出现的长耳朵蛮族感到有趣，特别是在其他人都看不到他的小宠物的情况下。  
精灵每次都出现在遍地的血色里，从一开始的惊慌到后来也已经习以为常了，他好像把这一切当做了他未来冒险路上的锻炼，心理素质成长得飞快，也没有过于旺盛的同情心，对于地上的尸体时间久了也能做到视而不见。偶尔他也会和芝诺斯说几句话，或者帮助他包扎一下伤口再叮嘱几句，虽然对方都当做耳旁风，但是他也不在意。  
艾欧泽亚的战事越来越紧张了，年纪轻轻的光也参与了进去，以至偶尔出现在芝诺斯面前的时候大伤叠着小伤，气质也越发的成熟。  
芝诺斯二十岁的时候，偶尔出现的光身上带着炮火和战争的痕迹，两人从未了解过对方的身份，甚至没有问过对方的名字，光也默契的没有对这个从小一起长大明显是加雷马皇族的男人动过手。  
直到有一天，光再也没有出现。  
加雷马的皇太子似乎变得更疯了，从前只是会对着空气说话，现在却已经完全失去了对生命的敬畏，如果说仆从们都是魔导装甲，那么芝诺斯就是更加冷漠的，甚至连机械运转的热度也不存在的人型生物。  
战斗中的他甚至连笑容都懒得奉送，沉浸在猎杀的快感之中，瓦厉斯对此倒是很满意，加雷马的皇太子殿下不需要过多的自我感情只需要对国家忠诚，这样的芝诺斯完美的贴合了他的要求。  
年纪轻轻的十二军团军团长对于外人的评价从不在意，在派往艾欧泽亚大陆接管多玛和阿拉米格的时候，做出的特例也只是让人去抓了几个精灵族，随即又不感兴趣的随手抛弃了。  
实在是无趣。  
宴会上一片歌舞升平的样子，连铠甲都不想为了这种情况而脱下的芝诺斯，离开时面无表情的看着多玛总督长挤着笑脸为他送上那个眼睛里燃着火焰的艺妓。无非又是美人计，也许是带着毒药的美人，又或者只是伪造表象的美人。芝诺斯懒得为这种无聊的事情转动脑子，听完夜露的话语之后，随口分析了面前的状况，挥刀斩杀了那些要刺杀的贼人。  
夜露眼睛里的火焰燃烧得更加旺盛了，旺盛的火焰点燃了她，将她推向多玛代理总督的位置。  
事情是在芝诺斯听了芙朵拉的建议突袭神拳痕发生的转变。他看着远处狂奔过来的精灵族，只觉得身体内部燃烧起了熊熊怒火，逃走的宠物时隔六年再次出现了，却不再认得他，脸上陌生的神色让芝诺斯险些控制不住面罩下的表情。  
他闲庭信步的一点点打垮光，直到他站不起身来，长弓支离破碎的落在一旁，狼狈的模样让芝诺斯恨不得撕坏这副皮囊。太弱了，六年过去不但没有长进，就连他的模样也不再记得，芝诺斯已经很久没有这么大的情绪波动了，一时间也不知道令他愤怒的是光的毫无长进还是将他遗忘。  
他轻笑着扯起光的衣领，碧蓝色的眼睛和光那双带着怒火的双眼对上，不屑的嘲笑了他之后，丢下一句轻飘飘的：  
“这算是对你的惩罚，下次还是这么弱小，就彻底杀了你。”他说着这样的话语，声音里还带着笑意。  
看到起义军的后援赶来后，也没再对他做什么，带着骷髅连队离开了神拳痕。  
…  
光的长弓被芝诺斯拦腰斩断了，好在他是个勤劳的小木匠，又给自己重新打了一把，解决完了起义军招收新人的事情以后，收拾了行囊准备和众人一起向延夏出发。来自森林的精灵在经历过了坐船呕吐，下水晕海之后，帮助碧甲族放回勾玉，顺带殴打了新的蛮神须佐之男，终于，来到了延夏。  
“太不容易了。”他毫无形象的坐在烈士庵的传送水晶旁，身上湿答答的不住滴水，好在身上的衣服都是轻薄的类型，在以太的蒸腾下干得很快，但是光也没有坐起来的意思，靠着水晶下的基座，听着莉瑟和起义军的人们在聊曾经在战场上遇到过的芝诺斯。  
“什么啊……那是！难道说就因为那么一个只是把一切当成游戏来对待的家伙，人们就得遭受折磨，甚至被夺走性命吗？！”莉瑟皱着眉提高了声音。  
听到了这里的光有些恍惚，他好像对这样以战斗为乐的芝诺斯习以为常，可能是从前的经历让光深刻的明白上了战场只有杀死敌人和被杀死两种情况，所以对于死去的多玛民众只是抱有不够强大所以才会丢失了生命的想法。好在起义军的那位也是这么认为的，不然就显得他过于冷漠了，光这么想着，有些走神。  
直到夕雾被长裤包裹着的双腿出现在了视野内，用微微歉意的声音表示即使是这样的情况也想借助力量收复多玛的时候，光才反应过来。  
“我很期待打倒芝诺斯。”  
他听到自己笑着这么回答道。  
…  
不知道为什么，来到延夏的光觉得自己越来越疲惫，战斗时消耗的以太甚至是平常的两倍，但是因为目前事态紧急，他并没有和其他伙伴讲述这个情况。直到帝国河畔堡回来后，光彻底撑不住，在回到房间时倒地失去了意识。  
芝诺斯在打斗，这已经是单方面的碾压了，零散的反抗军不知道什么时候摸出了他的行进路线想要中途伏击这个男人，却被他通通斩落刀下。正在他又再一次的感到无趣的甩去刀上的血水打算离开时，眼角的余光却扫到了那个熟悉的身影。  
“终于回来了啊，我的猎物。”他没有理会他人的目光直径走向光的位置。  
“这是哪，不，我为什么会在这。”醉以太的感觉让光头晕目眩，毫无反抗的被芝诺斯单手捏住了脸，手套上的血腥味扑面而来，再加上被单手捏住脸的两侧，以至于吐出来的字都有些模糊。  
“这当然是我的身边，还是说你想逃到哪里去呢？”芝诺斯笑意满满的回答他，身上的杀气几乎让光感到战栗。  
一副是他的错的样子，可是他很确定在艾欧泽亚这几年从没见过这位加雷马的皇太子，总不能是他失忆前欠下的情债，想到这，他震惊的回望芝诺斯。  
“我们，是什么关系，我真的认识你吗？”光甚至忘了挣扎，心虚的问他，脑内疯狂的头脑风暴，自己如果真的认识芝诺斯还从他身边离开过，那么他们之前到底是朋友还是情人，芝诺斯会这么亲密的捏住朋友的脸吗。他那从来不会掩饰情绪的脸上一阵红一阵白，以至于帝国的皇太子一眼就看出了他在想什么，故意暧昧的回答他。  
“我们自小一起长大，每次战斗你都陪在我身边，我们到底是什么关系，我想蛮族的英雄应该不会猜不出来吧。”芝诺斯换了一种模糊不清的说法，虽然事情确实如此。  
他难道是加雷马人吗，光错愕的瞪大了眼睛，芝诺斯这一番话颠覆了他的认知，但是他们之间那熟悉的感觉又做不得假，芝诺斯的青梅竹马这身份太震撼，以至于他此刻忘了自己是个土生土长的森林之民。  
光挣脱开了芝诺斯的控制，倒也没有对他动手，男人明显的感觉到眼前精灵实力的增长，像小孩子获得了新的玩具有些欣喜的笑了。  
这个时候的光已经开始身上泛起了金光，但是芝诺斯也没有阻止的意思，人已经找到了，逃又能逃到哪里去呢。不是自愿转移的光之战士，在意识渐渐模糊的时候狠狠地打了个冷颤。  
这一切，在旁人看来，只是皇太子殿下捏住了一个看不见的存在，自顾自的说话，令人毛骨悚然。  
…  
在房间地板上躺得腰酸背痛的光之战士好不容易爬了起来正要去外面走走，却遇到了豪雪，被告知夕雾在准备暗杀芝诺斯，想也不想的就往外跑。  
芝诺斯的武力值正面迎击过的他一清二楚，不可能放任夕雾去做这种明知是送死的事。  
夕雾也知道这个情况，可是她还是想做最后的努力：“胜算并不是没有。刚刚在下才从其他潜伏在多玛城内的同胞那里，收到了有关芝诺斯动向的情报。”  
这一副要玉石俱焚的样子，让光很是头疼，没有办法阻止同伴撞南墙的他只能说道：“你只凭自己一个人没法打败他的，我来帮你。”  
“你能这么说，在下很感激。但这次任务如果失败的话，很有可能会丢了性命。在下不能连累你……但要是能成功，人民和主公双方都可以得到解救。为此，在下甘愿献出这条微不足道的命。”看到夕雾眼睛都有了光的样子，光不由得叹了口气，再次确认了自己会去帮助她。  
…  
撇去那些准备不谈，光在举起弓箭瞄准了芝诺斯的时候，这个男人好像有感应一样抬起头看向他的方向，同时抽出闪动着雷光的长刀架住了夕雾的匕首。  
这是一场根本不可能完成的暗杀。  
“只有这样的程度也妄想取我性命，该夸你们勇气可嘉还是不惧生死好呢，”金发的皇太子戴着面罩看不见表情，似乎是有些疑惑的歪了歪头，随手斩断了光射出来的长箭，“虽然你在有所长进之后即刻赶来见我实在是令我感动，但是这样还是不够，我的猎物。”  
真是令人火大，这家伙到底在看不起谁啊。光加快了搭箭拉弦的速度，不快的想着。  
旋转的三箭齐射带起的劲风打碎了芝诺斯的半边头盔，露出他兴奋得晶亮的右眼和被划出血痕的侧脸，但是他毫不在意，反倒是光看着那张熟悉的脸如遭雷击。  
光再次陷入了超越之力中，灰白色的画面全部都是金色长发模样比现在稚嫩些许的加雷马男人，不屑的，嘲讽的冷笑，鲜血淋漓的身体，毫不在意伤势却安静的坐着听他唠叨的样子。这是他长久以来一直做的梦，现在梦里的人终于有了声音，有了他们两之间的对话。  
“怎么又弄得一身伤。”  
“蚂蚁多了也能咬死象，更何况我现在还不足以称为大象，总之结果是他们送命，活着的人才能变得更强。”青年满不在乎的回答，“他们可比你差的远了。”  
芝诺斯一向是认得清情况的人，实力才是一切，他表现得好像在战场上被同胞背后捅刀的不是他。  
“这次又只能呆这么点时间，下次在陪你打一场吧。”自己的声音这么说着，从芝诺斯的视角只能看到金色的光点再次消散了。  
剧烈的疼痛在大脑中炸开，又有更多的影像在光的眼前断断续续的出现，他甚至看到后来的芝诺斯完全是为了虐杀而杀人的时候，身经百战的光不禁也被那血腥的场面弄得面色惨白，以至于意识回到现实中眼前还残留着残破的肢体和蜿蜒成河的血色。  
芝诺斯好像知道他这个看到过去的能力，在醉以太状态下的光面前半跪着，拖着他的后脑勺亲密的凑近他说道：“让我猜猜你又看到了什么，又是我杀人的景象吗，啊，是那个偷袭我的表兄吧，这可不能怪我，谁叫从那以后你再也没有出现呢。”他虽然用着惋惜的语气但是脸上是笑着的，很快又是一副小孩子献宝的模样对着光说道，“不过你放心，也就只有那一次，只是你逃得太久了，倒是让我好找。”他说到这个的时候，面色阴沉得像毒蛇吐信。  
又是破风声传来，芝诺斯好像背后长了眼睛，抬手劈开了夕雾又一次的袭击，望向光背后的方向。  
“你的同伴好像来了，真是遗憾，好不容易会面就只能说点这些无趣的东西，”他放在光脑后的手轻轻抚摸了一下那头细软的短发，“希望下次见面你还会变得更强，我心爱的光之战士，不然的话，和我回加雷马做我的宠物好像也很不错。”  
之前流了一身冷汗的光在听到了这句话的时候也不禁抖了一下，清楚的明白做芝诺斯的宠物可不是什么好下场。  
…  
浑身火烧一样热，豆大的汗水滚下面庞，可怜的光之战士发烧了，在经历了二十四小时内激发两次超越之力又和帝国的皇太子拼尽全力打了一场，再加上被恐吓，铁打的身子也受不住，回到烈士庵就倒下了。夕雾愧疚不已，好几天都不好意思出现在光的面前。  
许久没有好好休息的光倒是很悠闲，老实的在床上养病，此时的他终于有余力思考自己和芝诺斯之间的关系。  
这太奇怪了，他就算一直做梦，梦到的也只有战斗中的芝诺斯，又或者是战斗后的场面，除此之外偶尔他们两会打上一场，真正像友人一样相处的情况基本没有，但是加雷马男人又是一副他们很是亲密的样子，这不禁让烧得迷迷糊糊的光更加的头疼。  
刺鼻的血腥味再次传来，他忍着头疼从被窝里爬起来，这次又莫名其妙的出现在了一个空旷的大厅，盔甲行动时发出的哐当声越靠越近，套着冰冷的手甲的手一把将光抱了起来，发着高烧的精灵浑浑噩噩的贴着低温的铠甲下意识的还想接触更多。  
铠甲的主人仿佛被取悦了，哼笑出声。他今天没有戴面罩，金色的长发随着他垂下头而轻轻的扫在光的面庞上，伴随着浅浅地鼻息，惹得精灵难受得偏过头去，反而让他整个人都更加深入地埋进铠甲主人的怀里。对方好像是察觉到了他正在发烧，抱着他放到坚硬的王座上，伴随着盔甲脱下悉悉索索的声音，光又回到了一个温凉的怀里。  
醒来的时候烧已经退了，身上只盖着一件衣服的光茫然的眨了眨眼，他的被子到哪里去了，怎么变成了件暗红色的斗篷，总不能半夜有小偷偷起义军的东西吧……  
算了，不管这么多，还得去太阳神草原找多玛的少主。  
他定神挠了挠满头乱翘的短发起身随手把斗篷塞进了陆行鸟行李囊。  
太阳神草原鸡飞狗跳的试炼暂时让光忘记了芝诺斯的事情，全身心的投入了进去，直到有一天的夜晚，他在奥罗尼部修整的时候，和正好出来散心的玛格奈闲聊了一会，才再次想起那个男人。  
“哈？你也还没有月神吗，”玛格奈一副遇到了同类的样子恨不得和光促膝长谈，随即好像觉得这个表现有损他长兄的形象，轻咳了一声“我以为艾欧泽亚的英雄应该很受欢迎才是，看来强大的人烦恼都是一致的。”  
随即他提出了疑问，询问去过很多地方接触过更多人的光，应该什么样的人适合做月神。  
“我个人倾向于温柔一些的，不能像我那些姐姐似的，太过粗野了，但是遇到的好像都很害怕我，也许是我身为长兄的身份令她们害怕吧。”火光下这个傲气的敖龙族说起心事的时候显得不太好意思。  
从来没有想过这件事的光被他问住了，思考了一会才有些犹豫的回答：  
“我的话，样貌性格上没有强求，能和我一起前进战斗的人就可以了。”他的眼前又浮现出梦里和芝诺斯打斗的场面，想要回忆更多的时候又怎么也想不起来。  
玛格奈有些意外，沉默了一会又赞同的点了点头：“势均力敌的月神好像也很不错，可是草原上符合这个条件的好像只有沙都那个可恶的女人，难道我…不，还是算了，这证明我的月神还没到出现的时候吧。”但是他想起兄弟们都有了月神，不禁又有些心酸。  
草原上的事情一切顺利，除了回到烈士庵巡逻的时候顺手解决的帝国士兵那里看到了夜露的过去令他有些意外，陷入沉默的光引起了阿莉塞的担心。  
“不，真的没关系，我一会去附近走走透透气就好。”光晃了晃头对阿莉塞笑着说。  
“这样，没事就好……绝对不要勉强自己啊。我先回去报告一下这家伙的事情。”精灵少女不太放心的看着自己的同伴，却发现对方的身体突然有一瞬间的半透明，摇了摇头再看过去又是毫无异状的模样。大概是最近精神紧绷太累了，她无奈地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，却没有发现身后说要到处走走的光正在化作金光慢慢消失。  
精灵还是第一次在清醒的时候转移，他有些好奇的摸了摸这间奢华的东方式房间，墙角立着安放着长刀的武具，脱下来的盔甲摆放在一旁，大概也能猜到这是芝诺斯在延夏的住处，情报中说这个男人很快就要离开这里，去到他下一个管辖地，那么现在是在做离开前的准备吧。光打算在这个地方走一走，小心的握住了身后的长弓。  
芝诺斯的确是在做准备，他在放松。  
东方地界最不缺的就是温泉，身高腿长的加雷马男人闲适的泡在蒸腾着热气的池子里，对着光的脊背上布满了纵横交错的疤痕，他好像看到了精灵族的影子，挥手让侍奉的人都退了出去，然后毫不在意的从池水中站起来。  
他的身上什么都没穿，明明都是男人，光却尴尬得不知道眼睛应该看向哪里，好在芝诺斯也没有光天化日之下遛鸟的习惯，随手扯了一张浴衣把自己围了起来，拿过放在岸边的托盘邀请光一起喝酒。  
事情是怎么发生成这样的，光不太知道，回过神的时候已经换了衣服泡在温泉里和芝诺斯喝上清酒了，这不禁让他有些愣神，自己好像对这个人太没有防备了些。  
加雷马男人好像对他总是走神的情况习以为常，只是在喝酒的间隙突然来了一句：  
“加入加雷马如何，虽然不能让你做耶，但是做维尔还是可以的，起码，有专门的人为你研制武器和装备，你只需要不断的变强就好，甚至不需要你插手和蛮族之间的战斗，避免了你和你的那些朋友正面相对的情况，多么皆大欢喜的选择。”男人单手托着下巴靠在池边，显然对光武器都需要自己制作的状况不太满意，认为他如果来到加雷马实力会更上一层楼。  
“满禁断也可以吗？”虽然茫然的光并不能理解话中耶和维尔的意思，但是代入自己加入加雷马的情景思考了一会。  
芝诺斯对于他只有这点要求感到好笑，甚至不太理解这个蛮族脑子里都在想什么：“这不是最基础的吗，作为我的对手最起码的都得有。”  
听得眼睛都直了的光之战士最后还是遗憾的拒绝了他。  
芝诺斯对于他的拒绝好像也是意料之中，他对两个人关系的进展有足够的耐心，也没有再给他解释维尔在加雷马是什么身份，随手又倒了一杯酒。  
身上又开始飘金光的精灵看着芝诺斯脸色一下变得很差的模样，有些不太好意思的挠了挠后脑勺，“那么，下次见？”视野模糊之前，只看见金发的加雷马男人走近他埋头陷入颈窝的情景。  
再次脚踏实地的时候已经是在烈士庵附近，天色自然全黑，光有些苦恼的想着最近总是莫名传送到芝诺斯身边的情况是否太多了些，他拢了拢身上的外套无视了脖子上刺痛的感觉起身打算回去，却碰上了出来走走的飞燕，对方带着些羡慕又诧异的表情提醒光遮盖一下颈部的伤口。  
指尖触碰到后的疼痛感令光下意识的收回了手，脑子里跳出来的第一件事是芝诺斯这家伙到底对他做了什么，只得借着发条月亮的光线查看了颈部的情况，不禁也令他吓了一跳。青青紫紫的痕迹带着些咬破出血的伤口，他不太好意思地幻化了一件高领毛衣，引得飞燕哈哈大笑的表示理解。  
…  
如果问光对芝诺斯的感情是如何的，那么心动的确是有的，这个男人让他感觉熟悉又亲昵，甚至睡梦中全都是他，这让从前一片空白的光多多少少有一些归属感，对于芝诺斯而言他不再是什么横空出世的冒险者英雄，而是一个真的有过去的人，这让他更加迫切的想找回从前的记忆。  
但是现实却没有那么多时间让他寻找回忆，多玛起义轰轰烈烈的到来了，忙碌的起义让光下意识的把那天的事情抛之脑后，却又在夜晚的梦里翻来覆去的想起，直到有天早上他崩溃的看着自己的兄弟，觉得这件事他和芝诺斯没完了。  
远在阿拉米格的芝诺斯轻轻地打了个喷嚏，有些不快地数着这是光第几次没有出现，加紧了督促奥卢斯研究超越之力的进程。  
大厅里的芝诺斯百无聊赖地托着下巴走神，在看到被属下带回来的可露儿才稍稍拉回了注意力，意义不明地打量这个小个子蛮族。  
“就是这样的事情来打扰我的时间。”他不屑的轻笑，想到这个每每在关键时刻都会把他心爱的宠物带走的蛮族力量，“你应该感到荣幸，接下来要参与的实验可是关系到伟大的加雷马将来能否获得你们所谓超越之力力量的关键，可别让我太失望了，蛮族的贤人。”他那漫不经心好像把这一切当做寻找欢愉手段的态度，换来可露儿愤怒的瞪视。  
他颔首示意把拉拉菲尔族的女性带走心里盘算着什么谁也不知道。  
…  
光发觉自己又在做梦，这次不像从前那样的血腥，他和芝诺斯两个人倒在黑红色的床上，金色和白色的发丝搅和在一起，雪白的皮肤与床单形成了鲜明的对比，看得至今还没有什么经验的光一个劲的吞口水，太危险了，他总觉得这个梦境再继续下去新世界的大门就要打开，他们两原本只是对手的关系会有个翻天覆地的变化。  
虽然他确实对这个男人很心动。  
梦里的芝诺斯一把抓住光的脚踝就往自己的方向拖，他毫不客气地打开精灵的双腿，力量上压倒性的胜利压得光反抗不能。男人色情又下流地舔咬精灵的大腿根部，好像在品尝着什么，温凉又湿滑的感觉惹得光的身体很诚实地做出了反应，惊得他挣扎着想从芝诺斯的身下离开。  
但是没用。  
撑得起百来斤铠甲的芝诺斯又怎么是他能轻易挣开的，在这逼真得不像梦境的地方，就连现实情况也完美的复制了，光的手腕被箍得生疼，男人却没有丝毫想要松开的意思。  
这明明是自己的梦境，怎么连自己都无法主导。光有些郁闷，总不能是他做梦都想被芝诺斯压，想到这个可能他挣扎的力气都小了几分，狠狠打了个冷颤。  
芝诺斯已经开始扩张了，毫不客气的插入手指带来的刺激和疼痛令光的前端都有一点萎靡，他不在意的继续添加手指，另一只手松开了对光的控制抚慰着他的身体，润滑剂被搅弄得咕叽做响的声音让精灵涨红了脸。  
加雷马皇太子或许并不是多么体贴的情人，但是他的技术的确很好，在确认一切都准备好了之后，他的性器缓慢推进。那种一点点被撑开了的感觉令光头皮发麻，他只能喘着气努力放松自己，否则真的被芝诺斯发了狠的闯入可能命都要没了半条，他甚至怀疑自己能不能装的下方才那光是看着都觉得巨大的东西。  
也许是光天赋异禀，他真的吃下之后，那爽快又带着些疼痛的感觉窜上脑门，让他彻底放下了最后的顾虑，配合起了芝诺斯。反正都是在做梦，他这么想着，心安理得的回应了芝诺斯那要将他吞吃入腹的吻。  
被压在床上的精灵发出了自己都不敢置信的带着些求欢的叫声，没有人照顾的前端自顾自的溢出精水，身后的肉穴也在贪婪的吞吃着芝诺斯的巨物，从来没有经历过这些事情的英雄无师自通，热切地回应着芝诺斯的索求。  
梦里的芝诺斯始终没有说话，只是换着花样折腾他，翻身时也不拔出，巨大的物体在体内旋转碾压着又重重撞入，刺激得光两眼泛红叫声都被堵在了喉咙口。  
或许是没办法使用魔法带来的补偿加雷安人的身体素质好得令人惊叹，光已经被折腾得抬手的力气都没有了，芝诺斯仿佛还是那副不知疲倦的样子努力耕耘，被射满的腹部已经微微鼓起，以至于给了光一种怀了孕的错觉，他用自己最后的力量把芝诺斯搂进怀里，带着些沙哑的声音在对方的耳边轻声求饶。  
也不知道是哪个方法起了作用，芝诺斯停下了动作，好像拿他没办法似的回应了精灵的拥抱，疲惫不堪的光终于支撑不住睡了过去。金色的光芒渐渐溢散，黑红色的大床上只剩下眼睛里微微泛着红光的加雷马皇太子还维持着环抱的动作冷下了表情。  
…  
光是被身上粘腻的感觉难受醒的，腹中的鼓胀和下身的异物感让他面色难看的爬了起来，夹着腿冲入自家的室内温泉中，走动时还有些许液体滑落到了地上。  
昨晚的一切都是真的，意识到这件事的光涨红着脸一边导出体内的液体一边暗骂自己色令智昏就这么上了芝诺斯的床。通讯珠滴滴做响，拂晓的伙伴们都在问他到底在哪里怎么还不回烈士庵，光只得匆匆洗干净自己赶了回去顺便祈祷今天不要有肠胃问题。  
说实话，收复多玛的过程简洁得令他诧异，夜露和豪雪随着建筑物的倒塌失去了身影之后，帝国的军队像一盘散沙，仿佛根本就没有人去刻意指挥，在多玛反抗军的围攻下都被击破了，就好像芝诺斯根本没有为这个地方上过心下过力似的。  
浑身酸疼的光之战士一边努力掩盖着自己的不适一边奋勇杀敌，心里已经骂上了芝诺斯祖上十八代，心里还想着自己干脆别干冒险者这行，他已经不想再见证离别了，或许他还可以仗着自己是皇太子的青梅竹马去加雷马蹭吃蹭喝。想到这里他突然惊觉，自己好像真的无处可去，没有一个地方是他的家，他的眼前又浮现出芝诺斯邀请他加入加雷马的情形。  
啊，好心动，加入了加雷马就可以不用厮杀了吧。光活动了一下酸疼的肩膀，在夕雾的劝说下有些疲惫的对伙伴们露出了笑容。  
…  
“怎么，露出这一副败犬的模样。我的挚友，若是有什么烦恼可以让我来帮你毁灭。”  
回到黄金港修整的光不知道什么时候又被传送到了芝诺斯的身边，金发的加雷马男人挥退了手下，有些不快的看着光丧气的模样。  
光直径走上台阶把自己整个人都埋进芝诺斯的怀里，远远看去高大的加雷马男人好像把他全身都包裹起来，坚硬的铠甲微微给了他一些依靠的感觉。  
芝诺斯有些诧异的张了张嘴，他并不能理解光的这个状态，或者说，皇太子殿下从来没有有过丧气的感觉，方才听过多玛战报的芝诺斯认为战争的胜利者不该是这种反应，哪怕对这位常年征战的军团长来说他们这种胜利甚至有些无所谓。  
“是我理解错误，还是说你也认为这样的战斗无法带来快乐呢，我的挚友。”没有共情能力的皇太子疑惑发问，他毫不在意的把脆弱的脖颈暴露在光面前，苍白肌肤下跳动的青色血管给了精灵一种莫名的生命存活感，光有些着迷的沿着血管的纹路舔了上去。  
冰冷的手甲一下在光的腰上收紧勒得精灵差点喘不过气来，芝诺斯可不管这么多，拉开脖子上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，换上自己的嘴唇，毫无章法的亲吻，两个人唇肉和牙齿都碰在了一起，溢出了血来，温热腥咸的血液反而让光有了些精神，他像猫咪一样反复的舔舐着两人的伤口直到不再涌出血液，芝诺斯甚至被他舔得嘴角都有些麻感，但还是任由光在他的嘴上肆意妄为。  
精灵在铠甲上胡乱摸索着想要解开，加雷马男人却恶趣味的没有给他指点，最多就是在光给他脱胸甲的时候抬了抬手，就这么看着光到处折腾得身上都出了一层薄汗才卸干净那些铁块。  
正常来说一切都得顺理成章的进行下去，但是光就这么抱着被自己剥干净铠甲的上身闭上了眼睛，感受着薄薄衣料穿透而来的温度，芝诺斯难得好心情的任由光抱着，对他来说，他的挚友已经开始依赖他，那么之后的一切都会很顺利了。  
除去昨天是累到睡着的，光已经很久没有睡得这么香了，今天开始，他又是活力满满的光之战士。  
才怪。光打着哈欠只想回家养老。  
…  
战争又要开始了。  
在听到可露儿被抓走了的消息阿尔菲诺一下子乱了阵脚“怎么会这样…可露儿…必、必须要赶快、赶快去救她！但是，要去哪里…不，我要冷静下来，首先要收集情报！”  
阿尔菲诺督促着众人急冲冲的赶向东方帝国堡，被这条消息震到了的光想起在芝诺斯处感受到的以太波动，一个猜想渐渐在脑海中形成，脸色变得难看起来。  
在听到阿雷恩瓦尔德的描述，再联想到自己这几次转移体会到的牵引力之后，光沉着脸说出了芝诺斯在研究超越之力的猜想。  
“什么！可是加雷安人不是不能使用以太…不，是我太想当然了，军队里还有芙朵拉那样的阿拉米格人。”阿尔菲诺诧异之后便开始沉思对策，毕竟在战斗之中总是会看到过去着实有些影响。  
作战会议结束后，光陷入了沉思，加雷安这个民族无法使用以太，那么芝诺斯的超越之力又是如何获得…这么想着，他的脑子里突然一震，年幼的金发加雷马男孩血肉模糊的手心和深入掌心的水晶碎片随着记忆渐渐浮现在了眼前，光突然就理解了，这个男人从小就这么的疯狂。芝诺斯是解放阿拉米格的劲敌，打败疯狂的话，就只有疯狂吧，光攥紧了手中的长弓，下定决心还要变得更强。  
就是不知道如果真的帮助阿拉米格解放了，他还有没有机会加入加雷马过咸鱼生活，一边练箭的光一边分神想着。  
…  
那是一场想象不出的惨烈战斗，炮火的轰鸣还在耳边，神龙的力量让以太几乎实体化，异空间里绿色的以太到处都是，芝诺斯变化的神龙有些狼狈，身上的鳞片凌乱的掉落了一地，还可以看得到辉煌箭洞穿的孔状伤口，作为胜利者的光也好不到哪去，被超新星擦伤的手臂在经过高强度的拉弓以后，抬起来都有些困难，已经长得有些长了的白色发尾被火焰燎得焦黑卷曲，身上的布料破破烂烂，还能看得到他们两前一天晚上的疯狂。  
芝诺斯难得放肆的笑了起来，他口中所说的这是他的毕生所求让光感到不妙，这个男人好像没有丝毫的求生欲望，仿佛这就是他最后的路途。  
“那么，再见了，我此生唯一也是最后一个挚友。”  
半落的夕阳和满地的鲜花映照得光的眼底血一样的鲜红，芝诺斯似乎在歪着头对他笑，脖颈上溅出的血液甚至有一些飞射到了光的脸上。  
血液真的能喷得这么远，他摸着脸颊的温热有些失神的想着。随着那具身体再也没有声息，光的心里也有些什么轰然倒塌了。纷乱的记忆蜂拥而至，挤得他甚至辨别不出什么才是真实，什么才是记忆，阿尔菲诺在耳边呼喊的声音都变得朦胧起来，光踉踉跄跄的来到芝诺斯的身体旁，遍布伤口的手指颤抖着摸上渐渐失去温度的脸庞，他终于清楚了之前那些纷乱不堪的记忆，可是这个偏执又恶趣味的加雷马皇太子再也不会回应他了。  
世界陷入黑暗。  
…  
自己只会带来死亡这个想法，战争后在光的心里不断的重复着，纵使他经历过了那么多的战斗，本质上还是厌恶死亡的存在，如果可以他只希望接几个任务跑跑腿，赚的钱足够生活就好，时不时还能去加雷马蹭几顿饭，虽然腌制品不太符合他的口味，但是光好歹也是个精通生活职业的人，有材料给他动手就可以，顺便还可以养养那个爱挑食的皇太子…  
又想到了那个人，精灵苦笑着挠了挠已经被修短了的头发，觉得芝诺斯这个坎他是过不去了，但是他还是没有勇气去面对那座在基拉巴尼亚山区孤零零的空白坟墓，仿佛这样还能假装什么事都没有发生，下次他再被传送到芝诺斯身边的时候，他就可以给那个欠揍的男人狠狠来上一拳。  
阿雷恩瓦尔德又在邀请光踏上新的旅途，一直担心着光自身情绪的拂晓众人也极力赞同他出去走走，起码可以透透气，莉瑟甚至拍着胸脯说这里她们都可以搞定让光好好休息一段时间，连阿尔菲诺都被推了出来说要一起去，也许是朋友们眼中的担忧太过烫人，光最后还是同意了阿雷恩瓦尔德的邀请。  
斯卡拉遗迹里的冒险十分有趣，特别是阿尔菲诺遇到恶灵时夸张的表现不禁令光也开怀大笑了起来，看到他转变的两人丝毫没有掩饰的露出了喜悦的神色才让光反应过来自己最近消沉的表现或许是真的太让朋友们挂心了，面上有些歉意。  
带着废王黄金回到阿拉米格的一行人在解决了吉祥天女之后，根据莉瑟收到的情报赶往了黄金港。在听完鲶鱼精的消息，几人找到了豪雪典当宝刀的店铺，光看着那一串零，掏出自己的钱袋子抖了抖，可怜兮兮的掉出了十几个金币。  
夕雾有些不好意思的表示既然确认了豪雪平安无事，那么刀该放弃就放弃不赎回来也没有关系，阿尔菲诺却提出了可以用拂晓的资金买下这把刀，光看着少年一副塔塔露一定能理解的表情直觉不妙，对那位拉拉菲尔女性有着足够了解的光深觉之后要面对的大概是压榨和剥削吧。  
啊，今天也想加入加雷马做咸鱼。  
光抹了一把不存在的眼泪。  
…  
失去了记忆的夜露像个不谙世事的孩子，嘴边的糖粉和被丸子塞得鼓起的脸颊，让光甚至有些恍惚，回忆起曾经看到过她的过去，只觉得这样的场面讽刺又令人无言，他不是多玛的人民自觉没有资格去评价这个可悲的女人，只得在豪雪提出要把露儿带回去给飞燕决定怎么处置的时候保持了中立。  
在回到烈士庵的众人寻找负责人十夜之时，忍村传来了急报，内容是在多玛国境附近发现了帝国军的飞空战舰。  
这样一个消息令所有人都凝重了起来，飞燕决定同光和夕雾一起前去查看，在听闻对方要进行和平谈判的三人不禁都露出了诧异的表情。  
出于多方考虑飞燕同意了加雷马方面的请求，马克西马作为加雷马的和平派对此大为感动，并且表示：  
“飞燕大人同意接见我们，实乃心胸宽大，我们帝国使团一致表示感谢。”他十分有礼的微微鞠躬。  
作为使团一把手的朝阳也应景的露出了微笑，又垂下了头透过发丝的间隙打量着光。  
光觉得有些奇怪，明明是第一次见面，这位帝国和平大使好像对他有着什么敌意似的，不由得回望了一眼，换来了朝阳恶狠狠的一瞪，仿佛光做了什么不可饶恕的事情。  
在目送着使团和飞燕他们上船返回多玛飞地之后，打算回家梳洗一番再过去的光坐在池子里怀疑人生，按理说芝诺斯已经被埋葬在厚厚的石棺里，那么他现在飘起来的金光又是怎么回事，这家伙化为以太都不忘召唤他吗。  
这么想着，他下一刻出现在了阿拉米格堆放帝国小型飞艇的圆形广场内，身边倒着一名来自起义军已经没有了气息的男性鲁加。光望着前方那个陌生的精灵背影，无端的觉得有怒火从心底燃烧，赤脚着地的精灵悄无声息的走到对方的身后，笑眯眯的拍上了他的肩膀。  
“这位先生，我觉得你好像很眼熟。”  
陌生的精灵在听到了光的声音之后收回了出鞘半截的长刀，有些欣喜的转过头来。  
“我的挚友，果然不管怎么样你都能认…”他下面的话语被光狠狠的一拳打在面上吞了回去。  
“真是好久不见啊，”光咬牙切齿的一拳又一拳，“芝诺斯君，爱情骗子做得开心吗？青梅竹马？我们俩？”明明是个弓箭手的精灵拳拳到肉毫不客气。  
被他打翻在地的芝诺斯由于身体还没有完全契合，在艾欧泽亚冒险者顶端的男人手下，回手的余力都没有，真是有苦说不出，直接被打成了猪头脸。他并不能理解光的愤怒，但是直觉告诉他现在并不是可以开口说话的时候，只能躺平了挨打。  
大约是两个人之间超越之力的连接还不够稳定，光的身上又开始飘金光，他丢了一颗通讯珠到对方怀里，扯着精灵芝诺斯的领子面带笑容的说：  
“我在多玛等着你，来了就用通讯珠联系我，你该不会让我失望吧，芝诺斯。”  
本来还打算开着小型飞艇回加雷马的芝诺斯瞬间放弃了之前的计划，认为去多玛和挚友战斗也很不错，吐出了口中的血液之后干脆的点了点头，而他已经化为金光的回应对象已经看不到这一幕了。  
不知道为什么自己就附身到了精灵身上的皇太子也没有管脸上的伤口，从地上爬了起来，打量了那堆单人飞艇许久，又翻了翻自己身上空空如也的几个口袋，决定按原来的想法，飞空艇横渡红玉海。  
发泄了一番的光躺在自家浴室里，之前的不快一扫而空，今天也是快乐的一天。  
…  
休整完毕回到多玛飞地的光，面对飞燕的歉意表示不必如此，别说什么用他来震慑使团了，让他把使团打到服气也可以，虽然两国邦交并没有这么简单粗暴，这份情飞燕还是心领了，以至于光后来说有个朋友会过来可能需要安排一下住宿问题也豪气的表示，他们多玛现在什么都不多空闲的房子特别多。  
进行和谈的时候不知为何，帝国的使者朝阳让光觉得浑身都不太舒服，对方明明只是在谈交换俘虏的事情，这些情况也是飞燕要面对的，不好出头的光心想或许是这谈话把受俘虏的人们物化让他不适应，才会有这种感觉。  
这个使者说话虽然面带笑容，却莫名其妙的让人感到阴阳怪气的。  
烦闷的光转头看向阿莉塞的时候在对方眼中看到了同样的想法，突然有些想发笑，顾及到现在的场面只得压下了心中的想法，坐在一旁假装自己是个装饰品。  
朝阳的方案的确让飞燕很心动，多玛的现状也容不得他有更多的选择，不想参与他们讨论的阿莉塞邀请光一起出去透透气，却在附近再次遇上了朝阳。  
这个人族男人和善笑着邀请光一同看看他阔别多时的多玛飞地，在行走的过程中三人救下了被红甲族袭击的孩子们，还发表了他对帝国决策的看法，那种莫名的违和感让光越来越不适应，朝阳的这番作态仿佛是专门表演给他看似的，特别是突然来袭击的红甲族，这一切巧合得让光都有些不敢置信。  
被阿莉塞夸奖剑术不错的朝阳有些不经意的打量了一下光的腰侧，那里配着一把红色纹路的长刀，笑着说：  
“相比英雄我或许还差的很远，这并不是值得什么夸赞的剑术，何况我这只是一把普通的刀罢了。”  
他好像很在意那把刀，最近在和无双斋先生学习剑术的光若有所悟的摸了一把刀身，表示这是他朋友的刀他代为保管。听到光这番回话的朝阳面色不变，眼中的神色却好像剧烈晃动了一番。  
出了这样的事情也不好继续参观下去，光和阿莉塞先返回了多玛飞地，恰好飞燕对他们的经历十分感兴趣，询问了两人对朝阳的看法。  
“感觉…和伪君子似的。”光这么回答着，阿莉塞也认为对方令人无法信任。  
沉思了一会的飞燕最终还是决定了交换俘虏的选择，此时门外有人通报说有一位自称是光朋友的精灵来这找人了，光愣了一下，有些抱歉的对众人示意，借了飞燕一个房间后就出去接人。  
风尘仆仆的芝诺斯还穿着那身起义军的衣服，一进房间就难受得全扒了，光抽着鼻子就闻到一股子海水的腥味，目光不可置信的转到光膀子的芝诺斯身上。气定神闲盘着腿的皇太子明白了他的意思，随口解释道：“这身体没钱，单人飞艇半路青磷水不够了，我游过来的。”  
光刚想问怎么不用通讯珠联络他，芝诺斯又接了一句。  
“游泳的时候那个小东西进水了，蛮族的东西质量同帝国的军用品相比之下有点差。”他也一副不在意的样子，还笑着说“但是拥有这个身体也有不少好处，至少有了以太之后我又学会了些东西，等修整好了我们可以实践一番。”说着这人眼神都变得火热起来，伸出手按住了光的肩膀。  
“光，我听说你朋友来看…啊，我是不是不应该来。”阿莉塞的声音随着推拉门的动静传了进来，精灵少女僵着脸看到个裸男撑在光的身上，面色肉眼可见开始涨红，“打扰了！！！”少女的声音又伴随着巨大的关门声离开了。  
关键部位都被光挡着的芝诺斯歪了歪头，抱怨了一句蛮族不知礼数，回过神来的光有些无奈的把人塞进了浴室让他好好梳洗再出来。  
洗干净的芝诺斯焕然一新，换了个身体依旧漂亮的金色头发还滴着水，习惯性的把脑袋往光的手上蹭，那意思再简单不过，生活三级残废的皇太子需要有人给他擦头。  
已经摆好了姿势久久等不到动静的芝诺斯有些不解的回头看了他一眼，脸上虽然没有什么表情但是光却感觉像只猫在等着被人顺毛。行吧，这种事情小时候也经常干，虽然以前是帮这家伙把头上的血给洗干净。光一边想着一边熟练的给已经懒洋洋得眯起眼睛的芝诺斯擦头发。  
只是精灵越擦越觉得不对劲，这家伙招呼都不打就自杀，怎么还能这么理直气壮的让他擦头发，一不留神下手重了些，惹得芝诺斯下意识反手握住光的手腕一个用力就把人压在了身下。  
“你在生气，我的挚友。”换了副皮的芝诺斯没有了原本饱满的皮肤和身材，在这个有些瘦削的精灵身体里却显出带着病态的艳丽。他向来不能理解光的做法，只觉得这样的感情复杂而又无用，不但影响判断还会多生很多事端，可如今抛弃了加雷马，全世界只剩下光一个人的芝诺斯却突然对这样的情绪感兴趣起来。  
他想知道引起挚友情绪翻动的是什么东西，在此之前他从未对其他事物拥有这样旺盛的好奇心。  
光却没有心情回答他，只是恶狠狠的咬上了芝诺斯的嘴角，抱怨并不是这个精灵会说出的话，哪怕芝诺斯毫无留恋的自刎在空中花园里，他也没有资格抱怨，说到底两个人只是因为那奇怪的超越之力而从小纠缠在一起的存在，所谓的青梅竹马也不过是芝诺斯一时兴起误导出来的谎言，他们只适合像现在这样莫名其妙的滚到一起，解决完生理需求再分开。  
…  
最终还是没有做下去，正巧飞燕派人来请他们去吃饭，众人对芝诺斯好奇的很，光只是介绍对方为他少年时的玩伴，最近才联系上的。  
“称呼他为…耶，叫他耶就好，这家伙平时不怎么爱说话，他也有超越之力，我把他喊过来帮忙。”其实是因为出门前光怕这家伙又语出惊人特地叮嘱，毕竟皇太子那唯恐天下不乱的脾气张嘴就是一句自我介绍，芝诺斯这名字出现在这还不炸了锅。  
芝诺斯也很给面子的笑了笑算打招呼。  
饭后回到房里的芝诺斯听完了光对最近事情的描述，甚至都不需要思考，直接做了判断。  
“那家伙，在演戏，啊，我说的是那个叫朝阳的，这可真是拙劣的演技。”芝诺斯不以为意的说道，“虽然没怎么接触过，但是那家伙在我还在帝国时可是“皇太子芝诺斯”的忠实拥护者。”  
他看着光忍不住吐槽的模样，露出了一个恶作剧般的笑容。  
“说起来，我在路上听到了一个消息，再过不久你们也应该收到了。”  
“帝国的皇太子芝诺斯，身受重伤回了皇都。”他那副毫不在意的模样，仿佛芝诺斯不是他本人似的。  
这可真是个令起义军轰动的消息，光找了阿尔菲诺让他派人去核实，确切的消息传回来的时候，所有人都确信朝阳需要交换夜露必然是另有所求了，可是在此之前朝阳提出了和夜露的私下交流，纵使夜露说自己什么也记不起，也令众人不得不警惕起来。  
会议一不留神就开到了深夜，光回到房里的时候芝诺斯还在等他，有时候光真的怀疑一切仿佛都在这个男人的掌控中，以至于芝诺斯和他说需要奖励的时候露出了诧异的表情。  
“你平日工作也是会有奖励吧，那么提供了重大消息的我也需要。”身无分文的皇太子理直气壮，光很是心痛的掏了五千给他，并且表示自己平时跑腿最多就这么点。  
收到了报酬的皇太子把钱揣进兜里，表示自己需要的不是这个。买了房就穷得叮当响的光脑袋上青筋直冒差点就要叫他还钱。  
“我想知道，你的愤怒，是为了什么。”聪明的皇太子决定解决一开始的疑问，“我们会一直在一起，我不希望你因为这种事情失去战斗的冷静。”  
这人说的仿佛什么誓约宣言，两个人真的要永结同心在一起似的，可是他又精准的踩到了光的痛点上。精灵面色的变换全部都被加雷马男人纳入眼中，啊啊，他猜中了，精灵被他圈在怀中，耳边是男人低沉的嗓音。  
“我们是会永远在一起的，挚友。”  
“你这家伙…”光无奈的叹了口气，转身抱住了他，“再随便自裁的话，我亲手帮你。”精灵暗示性的抚摸芝诺斯的后颈，却没想到对方却低低的笑了起来，光在他声音越来越大开始扰民之前一把将人按进了被褥里，有些恼羞成怒的叫他小声点。  
芝诺斯的头发凌乱的扑在面上，嘴角还带着笑意，眼神火热的看着光，表情显得偏执又疯狂。  
“我们会永远在一起的。”  
年轻有为的光之战士这辈子就得和这人纠缠在一起了。  
光笑着回应他。  
“我们会永远在一起。”  
如果分开必定是将对方杀死才能带来的离别。  
…  
夜露召唤出来的月读让芝诺斯赞叹了一番不愧是这个女人，他饶有兴趣的打量这个容貌精美的蛮神，大致明白了远在加雷马那位“芝诺斯”的想法。  
“你认为多玛在交换俘虏时因不满召唤了蛮神还是多玛杀死了和谈大使这个罪名能让帝国更理直气壮的对整个艾欧泽亚发动战争呢？”芝诺斯气定神闲的发问，不敢置信的朝阳转头狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“我可以两个都不选吗，”做好迎击蛮神准备的光把自己的佩刀扔给了芝诺斯，“这两个选择怎么看不管对任何一方罪人都是多玛吧。”  
那是光自己打造的罗刹刀，芝诺斯饶有兴趣的打量这把刻着他姓名的刀，回头看到精灵拔出了天羽羽斩，很是愉悦的回答。  
“帝国怎么会放弃这个好机会呢，不，说不准，‘我’是不会放弃这个好机会才是。”加雷马男人脚步都轻快了起来，随手就削掉了夜露精神世界中自己形象幻影的头颅，还要点评一下夜露的不坚定。  
“身处深渊的人触碰到阳光之后，哪怕被这温暖融化也要坚定不移的冲过去触碰才是，这才是存在的意义。”不知道他是在说夜露还是意有所指，光白了这个战斗中废话还很多的家伙一眼，两人联手击破了月读，美丽的蛮神化作光点，只留下头发雪白的夜露用最后的力量把朝阳一同拖向地狱，不甘心地闭上了眼睛。  
…  
神拳痕方面收到消息的莉瑟和桑克瑞德去查看了芝诺斯的坟墓，里面果然空无一物，多玛的事情解决后阿尔菲诺则决定前往帝国调查清楚是什么情况，伙伴们都各自忙碌去了，让光拥有了一个短暂的小假期。  
虽然这个假期是在和芝诺斯的比试和接任务赚钱中度过，但是比起长时间的战争来说还是能让光松一口气，放松一段时间。芝诺斯对他平时的跑腿工作不太感兴趣，但是还是喜欢跟着他四处走动着，并对光在旅行中能够遇到各式各样对手的经历感到惊喜，这可比他从前的日子有挑战多了。  
直到光再次打倒了蛮神泰坦，芝诺斯思考了一会，问他在逃避什么。这可真是个一针见血的问题，光站在一地碎岩之中发愣，不去看加雷马男人的眼睛。他从前意识到自己和这家伙的时间不同，一向都是包容着年纪逐渐比自己小的加雷安人，觉得自己才是应该顶在前方为对方善后的那个人，从来也不对芝诺斯表达自己的想法，现在想起来自己和芝诺斯的做法也没什么不同，他自以为是的隐藏其实在别人眼里无所遁形。他们两人最亲密的时候大约是他失忆后因为豪雪的死亡而带来的那个拥抱。  
“我说过的吧，我会为你毁灭一切的，我心爱的挚友。”加雷马男人亲昵的从身后拥住他，呼出的气息都打在了精灵敏感的耳朵上，“你只需要在意我就足够了。”  
很快就调整了自己心情的光不太好意思的别过脸去，装作平静的回应道：“到现在还用着别人身体的家伙就不要说这种大话了。”  
“哦？看来你更喜欢那具身体，如果是这样的话夺回来也不是不可以。蛮族的身体可以使用以太纵然是不错，但是还是不如那具身体能给你带来快乐吧。”芝诺斯恍然大悟的模样恼得光抬手就是一肘子从他怀里退开，加雷马男人也毫不在意的揉了揉被击中的肋骨，露出了微笑。  
好在及时响起的通讯珠缓解了光的尴尬，阿莉塞邀请他一起来石之家商讨阿尔菲诺的事情，顺便去基拉巴尼亚艾欧泽亚同盟军为无影的事情开个会议。正巧桑克瑞德的消息传来，在阿拉米格交换情报后，光带着芝诺斯和阿莉塞又去了趟多玛寻找雅▪修特拉，在多玛飞地会和的几人决定前往终末焦土寻找阿尔菲诺。  
和光一同坐在红色陆行鸟上的芝诺斯在听说了目的地之后有些提不起精神，对他来说那个地方就是蛮族过度使用以太请神而荒漠化的空白版图，加雷马灭除蛮神正是为了避免自己的国土也被这样的情况波及。白茫茫的地方又能有什么呢，只觉得无趣的芝诺斯把头埋进了光的颈窝中，挑战蛮神都比做这种探查任务有趣。  
但是当真正进入内部面对那些独特的魔物和机械文明的遗留物，他反而来了兴致。  
“果然每次都能给我带来惊喜啊，这种从未遇见过的东西实在是有趣。”面对大量敌人也没有异色的芝诺斯跃跃欲试的想冲进怪物群里，被光扯着衣服拖走。  
“我们这次只是来探查，并不是歼灭他们的，你能不能注意一下安全问题。”光只觉得有些头疼，实际上这人虽然没有听进去但也不会反抗他，的确是听话的被拉走却总给人一种不安心感，仿佛一刻拦不住人就冲过去了，只得紧紧拉着芝诺斯的手，可他没看到的是加雷马男人眼底的愉快。  
终末焦土的探查只发现了加雷马回程时坠毁的飞空艇，并没有发现阿尔菲诺的踪迹，这样一个不知道到底算好还是坏的消息令阿莉塞心事重重，以至于后来调查水晶力量流逝的时候提出了去加隆德厂寻求开启屏障的支援离开了队伍，懒得跑来跑去的芝诺斯也留在了模儿部等着他们回来。  
雅▪修特拉发觉了月神之力的结晶蕴含着巨大的力量，可使用楔石需要寻求朵塔儿部的同意，几人找到纱都的时候对方却提出了要和光战斗的要求。  
他想也不想的拒绝了。  
纱都有些不满的叉腰说道：“喂喂喂，别这么说嘛，你照照镜子看看自己，明明也在两眼发光哟？不要挣扎了…来吧！”  
光有些迟疑的摸了摸自己的眼睛  
“我也…渴望战斗吗？”他的脑海里又回想起了芝诺斯曾经说过他们是一类人的话语，当时他还认为那家伙只是把自己的想法代到他的身上了，可是在别人眼里他也是一个会为了战斗而燃烧的存在，或许身处迷雾的人只有他自己罢了。  
血色眼睛的精灵坚定了神色向纱都邀战。  
两个人比斗正在兴头上，玛格奈带着他的兄弟突然冲了出来要加入，无奈的飞燕两人顶上去做了他们的对手。场地被打上了头的纱都和光毁得一塌糊涂，好在经过这场战斗朵塔儿部和奥罗尼部都同意加入了东方联盟帮忙，联盟军的实力又得到了增强，大家都兴奋不已，除了沉着脸的芝诺斯。  
“是遇到了有趣的对手吗？”两人独处的时候芝诺斯有些不经意的询问，“早知如此我也会跟着去的，能让你如此开心的对手我也想见识一番。”他摩挲着光脸颊的伤口越凑越近。  
精灵有些吃痛的抖了抖耳朵，从兴奋中回过神来，望着芝诺斯的眼睛，突然笑出了声。  
“你这家伙，是在撒娇吗？”  
光的问题让加雷马男人愣了一下，他当然知道撒娇是个什么意思，但是没有做过这种事情的男人对此感到陌生，或许他幼时会对瓦厉斯撒娇吧，但那已经是太久远的事情了。  
突然就感觉到无趣的芝诺斯又坐回了自己的位置上。光却没有给他冷淡的机会，笑着撑着桌子靠近了芝诺斯。  
“我们会永远在一起的。”他难得轻柔的吻上了男人的嘴唇，这样主动的行为让芝诺斯的心情肉眼可见的好了起来，回应了他。  
…  
突如其来的谜之声音令拂晓的贤人们一个接一个的倒下，阿莉塞为此痛苦不已，现有意识的人们在寻求了玛托雅老师的帮助之后，只能寄希望于伙伴们的灵魂不要迷失在他们不知道的地方。余下的人们努力振作，艾欧泽亚联盟的防御军事如火如荼的建设了起来。  
首先，是东方联盟的壮大。  
再来，是亚拉戈防御屏障的启动，随之而来的是被帝国男人送回来的已经意识不清醒的阿尔菲诺。芝诺斯盯着那个皮肤黝黑的高大男人，思索了一会，喃喃自语道：  
“那家伙的做法已经令这个男人都无法忍受了吗，这可真是太有趣了，还能想出些什么愚蠢的计划呢，真是令人期待啊，瓦厉斯陛下倚仗的‘我’…”他低声笑了起来，很是愉悦的模样让盖乌斯分神看了他一眼，加雷马的皇太子回了他一个挑衅的微笑，这位暗影猎手从他的身上感觉到了熟悉和威胁感，又无法辨认这到底是谁，最终还是皱着眉头离开了。  
青龙壁的启动带动着艾欧泽亚联盟军的快速运转，大本营很快的在阿拉米格东北部建立，和帝国的谈判迫在眉睫。  
托了光的福，芝诺斯作为护卫听了一整场谈判，他饶有兴致的看着艾欧泽亚领导人们哑口无言的模样，想着这帮半路出家的人又怎么能在学习了大半辈子帝王学的瓦厉斯手上获得辩论的胜利呢。他这也算不上讽刺，毕竟艾欧泽亚各位连对帝国的了解都不充足，只能从大义上对瓦厉斯的话语进行攻击，但那些东西根本不是瓦厉斯所在意的，对他来说不痛不痒，更何况艾欧泽亚各国还有着被摸得一清二楚的黑历史。他懒洋洋的打了个哈欠甚至想提前离场，毕竟这个地方或许还能与操控他身体的家伙相遇，这种用另一个视角观看自己行动的机会可不是人人都有的。皇太子可没忘记他的挚友更喜欢他原本的样子。  
会议进行到一半进行暂停的时候，芝诺斯颇有些好笑的看着他那完全没有政治经验的挚友被围着询问意见的场面，但是也没有为光解围的想法，那些东西和他也没有关系，哪怕艾欧泽亚被加雷马侵略了也不影响他和光在这片土地探险。  
这些人无论如何都没法说服瓦厉斯，现在在这里争论也不过是拖延时间，加雷马的皇帝当然也能看出来，但是他还是有恐无持，换句话说这是作为强者的自信。盟主们还在讨论帝国帝国的突破口，听了一耳朵的芝诺斯不打算告诉他们被奉为神明的元首只有索鲁斯，他的父亲也不过是在动乱和血腥中坚持到最后的胜利者。也不知道最后能打成什么样，最近被光养得对什么都不太提的起精神的皇太子对于这样的战争很是期待。  
会议最终也只是做到了拖延时间的作用，倒不如说整场辩论让瓦厉斯唯一看得上眼的就是光之战士，所以他哪怕明知道这帮蛮族在做无谓的挣扎，也看在这个他欣赏的强者的面子上听了那些高举着正义和为了世界的发言。  
说实话加雷马也是为了世界和人类，虽然那是无影口中的世界和无影口中的完美人类。  
在暗区的第一次战斗结束后那奇怪的声音声音再一次的传来，甚至连芝诺斯都感觉到了牵引的力量。  
这次倒下的是阿莉塞，贤人们全军覆没的状况让联盟军有些苦恼。伙伴们失去意识的情况下为了转移自己的注意力光选择了主动去前线分散敌方的力量。  
…  
阿拉米格大本营内。  
“身为无影后代感觉是怎么样的？”夜晚的光拨弄着篝火询问芝诺斯，面色因为连续的战斗而有些疲惫，靠在身后的石板上昏昏欲睡。  
“非要说的话，大概是没什么感想，毕竟对我来说索鲁斯陛下是虚无缥缈的存在，只是瓦厉斯陛下大约觉得很讽刺了。”无影还在活跃的时候芝诺斯还没有出生，名为索鲁斯的存在最后的时刻，他也还年轻，为了瓦厉斯能够获得权力而参与战斗，然而光是联想到他父亲那张憋屈的脸芝诺斯就有些幸灾乐祸，想要毁灭无影的是无影建立的帝国，这多么可笑。  
金发男人为了缓解自己的战斗欲望嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着光给他做的硬糖块，嘴上说着这具身体太虚弱感觉到寒冷，凑上前去想把人抱在怀里取暖，已经习惯了的光之战士往他肩膀上倒，耳朵里都是牙齿和糖果碰撞的声音，困得都睁不开眼了嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的叫芝诺斯别忘了喝水漱口。  
第二天，劳班派人邀请他去谈话，两人共享了战况情报之后，有人前来通报芝诺斯率领的敌军应援抵达了战场，帐篷外听到这个消息的金发男人不禁竖起了耳朵，充满战意的眼睛望着光，一副跃跃欲试的模样。  
实在是太好奇了，使用他身体的会是怎么样的一个强者，芝诺斯真是迫不及待的想要去见识一番。  
…  
没想到‘芝诺斯’在正主的手下是这么的不堪一击，加雷马男人似乎有些厌倦了，他对自己的身体有着明确的认知，使用他身体的人甚至连他原本五层实力都发挥不出来，还要强撑着自己只是在玩乐的模样。  
“好丢人啊，芝诺斯君。”光正想开玩笑，也不知道他是笑的使用芝诺斯身体的人还是在笑芝诺斯对这场战斗的期待，他本人也觉得这个场面十分无趣，正要上前取回自己的东西，但是那天旋地转的感觉又来了，加雷马男人闷哼了一声半跪倒在被操控的身体面前，那个奇妙的声音在呼唤着，拉扯着他们的意识，好在他还能咬牙用最后的意志退回光的身边，避免了被操控身体的人反击。芝诺斯面不改色的往腿上扎了一刀，试图用最基础的疼痛来抵抗意识的抽离，纵使是避开了大动脉，这一刀也扎得鲜血直流，精灵的身体没有经过这样的折磨，疼得耳尖都蹦紧了，但是这完全没用，召唤的声音仿佛是来自灵魂深处而不是肉体，最终还是很不甘的倒了下去。  
操控身体的‘芝诺斯’并没有完全被打倒，他感到十分有趣的看着这一幕，思考了一阵后才抽出了刀具缓缓接近。  
“距离结束还差的很远，现在就想收割战利品似乎为时尚早了。”  
长枪的一角出现在眼前，这是光失去意识前最后听到的声音。

被埃斯蒂尼安救回来之后光的心情就一直很沉重，一方面是想快点去水晶塔解决这件事，另一方面是芝诺斯回来之后再也没有清醒过来，精灵一边掩饰着内心的焦虑一边焦急的等待着同伴们的探查，在收到消息后立即奔了出去，为此塔塔露还打趣从未见过他这么积极的模样。  
光的内心仿佛被千百只蚂蚁啃噬一般的焦躁，他以为自己早已习惯了一个人的情况，但是又不得不承认在失去了芝诺斯的时候的确是有什么东西被掏出来了，身体里的空洞被夜风刮过都会有呜呜的回声。  
所以在找疑似到装置的时候他迫不及待的去触碰了。  
黑色的空间内，流光一样的记忆滑过，在纷乱的碎片中看到了过去同伴们的身影，还有在灵灾中经历过的战争场面，甚至还有一些星星点点的金色碎片，在光下意识的抬手去触摸的时候又化做金色的细沙滑落不知道散去了哪里。强烈的失重感和光芒传来，他隐约的看到了敏菲利亚的身影和黑白的世界，以及笼罩着雾气的阿尔伯特。  
直到鼻尖终于传来了草木的气息，光才恍惚发现自己身处一片粉紫色的林地中间，天边撒下强烈的光芒，他朝着不远处有人影的地方走去。  
和路过的商人简单的交谈之后按照他指引的道路，精灵向着高耸入云的水晶城市走去。在经历过了门口女士的盘问和怪物的袭击之后，光终于和那个召唤了他的人见了面，对方同他说了抱歉给他简单的介绍了目前的情况并邀请精灵进入水晶都。  
说实话这的确让人感到可疑，可是戴着兜帽的男人就这么毫无顾忌的把后背暴露在他眼前，再加上那种莫名的熟悉感，让光皱着眉头放松了些许戒备在对方的邀请之下逛起了这座和水晶塔极度相似的城市。  
这个结构复杂的城市根据水晶公的描述是经过了多次的改造才变成如今这样的，光皱着眉克制了自己习惯性想要跳楼走捷径的举动，在城市里游览了一番，又从各个地方的负责人口中大概了解了这个世界和水晶公这个人。最重要的是，他们说这几年都有水晶公的同乡前来。  
“方便问一下，除了我以外最近一次同乡到来的时间是什么时候呢？”光焦急的捉住了布拉基的手，这位市场的负责人似乎是第一次这么被人抓着手，有些不好意思的用另一只手挠了挠头。  
“您说的是加尔乌斯先生吧，就是金色头发的那位？”得到光肯定的回答之后他思考了一会才回答，“大约是一个月前来到的，我还是第一次见到这么高大的尘族所以记忆犹新呢，他早晨接了清除食罪灵的任务，现在大约还在乔布要塞那边。”  
得到答案的精灵几乎是飞也似的奔向那个方向，遇到楼梯时几个跳跃就翻了上去，留下市场里的人望着他的背影感叹。  
“不愧是灵活的菁灵族啊。”  
…  
这个要塞似乎才经历了小型的战斗。  
金发的男人面无表情的擦拭长刀，脸上还溅了些白色的食罪灵血液，身边的人们感谢他、称赞他都不能让他分神，接着似乎察觉到了什么似的抬头对上精灵的眼睛，仿佛被启动了的机器人，整个人都鲜活了起来，走上前来直接把光抱得双脚离地揉在怀中。  
本来就是一路狂奔过来的精灵被箍得都要喘不过气来，拍着他的肩膀骂脏话，芝诺斯就这么把拂晓的大英雄像抱孩子似的搂在怀中，没有让他下来的意思。  
放弃了挣扎的光用衣袖给他擦了擦脸上散发着以太的血液，那片被沾染到的地方皮肤有些泛红，似乎是觉得痒了，芝诺斯偏头在光的手上又蹭了蹭。  
“你再不来，我就要毁了这个地方了，光。”他低沉的声音和眼底的疯狂不似作假，杀了这么多的食罪灵都没办法把英雄带来身边，使用得越发熟练的超越之力就像失灵了似的，那种毁灭一切的杀意愈演愈烈让他差点杀红了眼。  
难得被皇太子称呼一次名字的精灵愣了神，随后安抚性的给了他一个拥抱。  
“这是最后一次，我发誓。”  
金发的加雷马人得寸进尺的把精灵整个都搂进了怀里。  
…  
想起水晶公还在等他，好不容易从芝诺斯怀里落地的光又火急火燎的往回走。要塞里的人们还为他们送上了祝福，尴尬得精灵的耳朵尖都红了。  
“啊，您回来了，水晶公大人说直接前往观星室就可以了，已经告知过门卫了。”莱楠看到回来的两个人，微笑着打了个招呼。  
闷头走的光胡乱的点点头表示自己明白，莱楠还要再说点什么，却对上了芝诺斯冷漠的双眼，想了想还是闭上了嘴退到一旁。  
光好像若有所感，向后伸出手去握住了芝诺斯的手腕，男人身上溢出的杀意又收了回去，抬起手紧扣住了他的指缝。  
水晶公早就在观星室里等着了，芝诺斯已经听过了一遍事情的经过懒得再听，干脆在门外的楼梯上等他。  
“灵魂？！可是加雷马人明明…”光诧异的看着水晶公，细细感受芝诺斯的身体里的确是有以太的流动，现在想来或许是人造超越之力带来的附赠品，让这个男人和其他人一样以灵魂的形式被召唤到了第一世界。  
光再三确认了这个召唤对伙伴们和芝诺斯的影响之后，还是接受了现实。  
“方便问一下，您和加尔乌斯先生的关系吗？”水晶公好像对自己的问题感到不好意思，微微偏过头去。  
光从来没考虑过这个问题，但是想也不想的就回答道：“是会纠缠一辈子的人。”  
他的语言和态度都表明了他的认真，水晶公好像放下了什么心事似的，叹了一口气：  
“那么等事情解决完了之后，我再私下和您谈谈吧。”  
他说了事后再谈就真的不再为这件事而张口，转而指引着光前去休息。眼前的人明明穿着宽大的袍子，但是光却觉得这身影莫名的熟悉。  
“你该不会是古·拉哈·提亚吧？”精灵脱口而出的猜测令正要开门的水晶公身影一顿，僵硬的回答道：“……没听说过的名字呢。叫这个名字的人怎么了吗？”  
“不，没什么，只是我认错了。”精灵有些好笑的看着对方耳朵都要在兜帽下炸起来的模样，装作无事的摇了摇头，紧接着他就听到了水晶公小声的松了一口气。  
其实进去也没有多久，芝诺斯却早就在外面等得不耐烦了，周身的低气压令门口的侍卫都站到十米开外，脸上还冒着冷汗。这位水晶公的同乡虽然很强大，可惜脾气不太好，刚来第一天就和水晶公打起来了，观星室里震天响，大门都差点被他劈了个透，水晶都的人们都听得清楚，轰隆的魔法声惊得大家都围到了广场上，以为是食罪灵来袭了。好在水晶公灰头土脸的出来表示是朋友在和他玩闹众人才散去。  
水晶都的主人把他们带到悬挂公馆嘱咐好好休息后便离开了，芝诺斯在认了门以后借口有事晚点再过来，留下光和莫名出现的阿尔伯特面面相觑。  
…为什么没人告诉他这个旅馆还闹鬼。  
加雷马男人大约是去交任务了，回来的时候怀里还捧了些东西，毫不客气的顶开门，正好对上刚洗完澡穿着浴衣出来的光。他难得洗完澡裹得严实，皱着眉看芝诺斯怀里的大包小包问怎么拿了这么多吃的。  
皇太子意味深长的笑了笑。  
“我想我们大约会有一段时间不用出这个门了，所以多准备了一些。”  
“喂，不…唔，等等！”在被按在地上亲的时候精灵挣扎着想起还有个幽灵在他的房间里，抬眼望去正好看到对方慌不择路穿墙而过的情景。  
被人围观的羞耻感散去，光停止抵抗回应起了芝诺斯的亲吻，也就错过了加雷马男人眼角有意无意扫过那个刚跑出去个幽灵的墙面的景象。  
许久未见的皇太子粘人得很，动作也有些不管不顾了起来，他毫不客气的在光的身上留下痕迹，做足了准备的手指开拓着温暖的肠道，那些柔软的东西急不可耐的吸附上来包裹了带着茧的指尖。  
除了失忆的那一次这是他们第二次，换了身体的皇太子有点莫名的固执，止步于亲吻和肌肤接触就没有再深入下去，长期没有被进入过的身体热情又紧致，作怪的手指让光不得不大口呼气尽力让自己放松。  
他被翻过来按着腰从后面进入，层层推进的感觉让他觉得有什么屏障碎裂了一般，令人头皮发麻的快感愈加的强烈，仿佛灵魂被这个人触摸抚慰。  
那种身体被填满的感觉让光感到着迷，他尽力去回应着芝诺斯，纤细的精灵被困在结实的怀抱里还要扭动着屁股去迎合那根巨大的东西，这样的场景让加雷马男人的呼吸都沉重了些，胯下的巨物变得更加的坚硬。  
直到芝诺斯射出的时候光已经有些神志不清，穿越世界的劳累和精神上的疲惫让他整个人都恍惚，双手还撑在男人的胸膛上，后方被源源不断的注入液体冲刷着前列腺，这样的快感令他意识模糊，只记得啜泣和欢愉的低喘，脑中有彩色的光芒炸裂，隐隐约约的感觉到两个人之间被什么东西联系了起来。  
光的乳头被含在嘴巴里吸吮舔弄，色情的水声和下体的操干令他无意识的哭喊着和芝诺斯求饶，让他别再这么折腾自己，这样的反应反而让加雷马男人更加愉快，一边亲吻着他一边加重了自己的力道，肠肉被撑得薄薄的一层，皮肤都因为兴奋泛起了淡粉色，强烈的刺激让光释放过后软倒在了芝诺斯的胸前，失去意识之前还隐约听见对方心情很好的声音。  
“再这么轻易逃开可就不止这些了。”  
若是精灵还有力气说话肯定要反驳又不是他主动要分开的，可惜最后他只能勉强支撑着自己摸索芝诺斯的手，十指相扣后就彻底失去了意识。  
金发的男人神色不明的看着两个人紧紧扣在一起的手心，周身的疯狂渐渐褪去，空着的手把光锁在怀中，就这么静静看着他。身体里的以太涌动着，如果雅修特拉在此处大约能看得到光的身上被暗色的以太刻满了芝诺斯的气息。  
…  
“哥哥如果不需要他的话，他就属于我了。”  
“扎鲁埃拉，或许你可以和他去辩论馆来一场讨论，而不是在这里和我争论他到底属于谁。”  
看不清模样的两个人在吵架，用的并不是通用的语言，那种声音仿佛是龙语一般，直接回响在灵魂深处，光莫名的就明白了这些话语的意思。  
最开始说话的人沉默了一会，冷笑着回答：“你明知道我们没有办法找到他了，又怎么能和他来上一场辩论，哥哥总是这样自以为是。”  
这人面对着光，等到眼前的世界渐渐稳定下来，他的样貌也显露了出来，带着半截面具的脸和兜帽下露出来的一丝金发，碧蓝色的眼睛里充满了对眼前人的愤怒，光只觉得对方长得有几分眼熟，但是要细细回想又记不起这到底是谁，他其实也不知道自己是谁，在这陌生的世界里像幽魂一样浑浑噩噩的飘荡着。  
“少见的客人来了，这实在是值得…欢迎。”带着笑意的声音在看到他的瞬间就顿住了，再度开口变得有些沙哑，“一定是走了很久了吧…辛苦了，就在这里休息吧。”  
紧接着暖洋洋的气息包裹了他，世界变成了橙红色。  
光被热醒了。  
窗外天光大亮，墙上的时钟却提醒他现在只是晚上十点，抱着他的男人和之前一样没有半分变化，之前的汗水和体液在身上半干，黏糊糊的感觉让光皱着眉头爬起来打算去洗个澡。  
手又被捉住了。  
“一起洗。”芝诺斯把他拖回怀里像抱孩子一样走向浴室。  
“我又不是没有腿，放我下来自己走。”精灵在半空中蹬了蹬脚，又被加雷马男人掐着腰往下按，在触碰到某个不可言说的东西之后老实的环上了对方的腰以免发生什么没法解决的事情。  
当然，最后还是被灌了一肚子的牛奶作为结局。被弄得双腿都在发抖的光锤了锤浴缸边泄愤，换来身后男人的一声轻笑。  
我身为光之战士什么时候才能站起来！  
…  
芝诺斯说要在房间里好几天当然被光无视了，毕竟同伴们还在等着他，第二天醒来的时候他干脆偷偷摸摸的爬起来，尽量不吵醒对方的情况下小心翼翼的往外跑。  
然后他闻到了一股子只属于芝诺斯的味道。  
男人在光的颈窝里狠狠咬了一口就放了他，这种被轻轻放下的感觉让精灵有些错愕，回过身来有些讨好意味的亲吻芝诺斯，加雷马男人在亲吻后用手指抹去了他嘴边的涎水让他去做自己的事情去了。  
“我想我在你心里的形象或许并不是那么不通情达理，又或者今天也不出门了我们继续？”芝诺斯带着些暗示意味的舔了舔他的耳朵，光被惊得像兔子一样飞了出去，他可不要再继续了，还没拯救世界在床上精尽人亡也太丢人了些。  
从水晶公处获得了双胞胎动向的光规划了一下行程，决定先去找阿尔菲诺，离开观星室的时候芝诺斯已经在门口等着了，男人穿着白色外套和长靴，十分干练的模样，金色的长发飞扬着，看着光玩心大起，在虚空中抓了抓，假装触碰那个飞舞的影子。  
然后在加雷马男人偏过头看他的时候从怀里掏出来一根发带。  
“我给你扎起来，不然容易脏。”光这么说着，借着抬手扎头发的动作又摸了摸又顺又滑的长发。他蓄谋已久，发带是早就准备好了的，给芝诺斯扎了一个高马尾还打了蝴蝶结，白金的发带随着坐骑飞行的动作一抖一抖的，就这么扑腾着抖到了珂露西亚岛。  
阿尔菲诺离水晶都比较近，所以早就听说了芝诺斯的名声，只是见到真人的时候还有些许惊讶，很快收拾好了情绪给光讲解了这个地方的情况。  
他们来的时机正巧，碰上了游末邦的人发放了妙料，人们带着欣喜的表情烹煮着，雪白的食物在锅里渐渐散发出一股令人着迷的气味。芝诺斯有些嫌恶的看着那些散发着光之以太的东西，这使得阿尔菲诺误以为是帝国的皇子看不上，也就没有过多的描述那个食材，只是讲述了一下门前区的人们是如何生活的。  
“这令人厌恶的以太…”芝诺斯皱着眉看了两眼妙料又回过头去望向高处的游末邦低声抱怨道。  
阿尔菲诺在救助了画家之后找了决定用这个身份带着光一起进入游末邦。但是在芝诺斯身上就犯了难，加雷马男人身形高大，一看就不是什么画家的助手之类的身份。  
“那么就保镖吧，我相信这个城市里的人不会拒绝这么一个仆人的。”芝诺斯迅速给自己编造了身份，他强大的武力也十分符合这个设定。  
在前去应聘的时候，蓝色的小丑上下打量了一番芝诺斯，那种看食物一样贪婪的眼神令人生理不适，好在她们还是很痛快的带着他进去了。  
这次的经历让阿尔菲诺再次正视了自己的目标，只是让光在意的是芝诺斯的眉头从进来就没有放松过，特别是在沃斯里的办公室里，那种充满战意的眼神，让光误以为他是要上前把别人领导人给砍了。  
似乎是注意到了精灵的眼神芝诺斯芝诺斯低声解释道：“城市有一股子令人讨厌的气味，或许是我来到这里以后太敏感了。”他从光的口袋里摸了硬糖放在嘴巴里嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着，勉强平息了心中的怒火，眯着眼睛看向游末邦的高处，那里隐约有个穿着长袍的身影在看着他们。  
…  
在上路旅店和阿莉塞会和回到水晶都以后，水晶公给光讲述了灵灾的原理和灵光卫形成的原因，此时附近的村子也受到了袭击，风尘仆仆的几人又匆忙的赶了过去。  
按理来说这样大型又有组织的入侵十分少见，望着被袭击后被同化为食罪灵的动物和村民们，阿莉塞咬牙低声道了一句可恶。  
莱楠组织士兵们前去疏散村民，战斗就交给了其他几人，经历了众多磨练的双胞胎进步神速，水晶公的一手剑盾也玩得令人惊叹，最让人侧目的是芝诺斯的武器，那把暗色的长刀如同热刀划过黄油一般。配合着皇太子的武艺轻易就将食罪灵拆解化为散碎的光点。  
光的眼睛里写满了渴望和想要，其他人也好奇得不行，但是因为和这位帝国人没什么交情只能按耐住了心情继续抵抗着食罪灵的攻击。  
也许是光的眼神太烫人了，芝诺斯伸手好像从半空中抓到了什么东西似的抽出来一把长刀抛给他，看着光接下之后直接上手的模样装作不经意的询问他。  
“还不错？”  
“我该说是特别不错。”光有些好笑的看这个人的背部肌肉有一瞬间的放松，和他联手劈砍向最后的敌人。  
雷克兰德的夜空显现，对光来说只是阔别了几日的黑色，对于这个世界却是百年不见的奇观，死去的食罪灵化为了白色的星河流进了他的身体里。饱胀的感觉从内部泛起，视野泛白，好像有东西从喉咙口溢出，光甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒一些，一只手撑住了摇摇欲坠的他，两个人接触的皮肤传来源源不断的凉意，一下子激醒了他的意识，在伙伴们收回仰望天空的眼神之前装作很疲惫的样子靠着芝诺斯的身侧。  
这不寻常的模样当然被其他几人担忧的询问，都被光以穿越世界没缓过来给应付了过去，顺便帮水晶公传递消息回水晶都之后，感到好些的光和芝诺斯在回悬挂公馆的路上，他浑身热气腾腾的，只能尽力靠近芝诺斯。  
加雷马男人看他难受的模样一把将人提溜进了怀里抱着走，热得整个人都懒洋洋的精灵也不挣扎了，蹭着对方的手臂和胸膛直打哈欠，他这样放松的样子让芝诺斯很是愉快，也没有多说什么，加快了脚下的步伐。  
光又在做梦，主角还是上次的兄弟俩，这次的梦里他们的身形小了许多，光听见自己热情的招呼他俩参观自己为了以后冒险做准备的小房间，里面布置了他能想象到的冒险用具，没想到打开门后大量的怪物图纸和冒险笔记摘抄撒了一地，作为房间的主人他不禁惨叫一声把在里面作怪的小熊猫拎出来训话，兄弟二人无奈的帮他收拾东西。  
“■■■，扎鲁埃拉，别弄了，先出来吃点东西，”光疑惑的眨眨眼，不明白发生了什么，又叫出了第一个人的名字，“■■■！”他喊出来的声音好像被什么东西屏蔽了似的不知道说的是什么，但是这个情况似乎并不影响到其他人。  
那人有些不耐烦的拎着他被不知道什么东西打湿的稿纸甩到了桌子上，手指舞动着将纸张恢复，一边应了一声后示意自己的兄弟一起出去，扎鲁埃拉耸了耸肩膀招手带起一股力量把东西安置在了柜子上。之后的情景大约就是他们的日常生活，光大概能分辨出几人的关系特别好，这次的梦境比较短，他很快就醒来了，望着悬挂公馆的天花板有些茫然。  
此时芝诺斯正好洗完了澡出来，明明身上蒸腾着水汽，却有一种莫名的凉意，让燥热的光想要靠近他。  
结果被男人毫不客气的批评了一通。  
“我该说你是勇猛无畏好，还是心大，什么东西都敢往身体里面放，如果这条性命不想再要了，那么就全部交给我吧。”他俯下身子捏住了光的腮帮，逼得精灵张开了嘴巴，洁白的牙齿和红艳艳的舌头好像吸引了他的注意力，引得他凑上前去亲吻。  
被亲得舌头都麻了的光有些讨好意味的舔了舔加雷马男人的嘴角，亲密的同他说话  
“怎么说也是为了拯救世界出一份力，若是真的毁灭了，我们俩也没有地方可去冒险了，”光也不管自己身上经历过战斗后乱糟糟的衣服还没有换，整个人都扒上了芝诺斯，“你可原谅我吧，扎鲁埃拉。”  
芝诺斯有些不敢置信的看着他，又被他堵住了嘴巴，主动占便宜的精灵意犹未尽的咂咂嘴。  
“只是因为你向我体内输入的以太导致我做了一些有趣的梦境罢了。”他毫不在意的模样让芝诺斯松懈了下来，刚才那故作伪装的惊讶也不见了踪影，“但是我还是想叫你芝诺斯。”  
加雷马男人垂下了眼睛抱住他，在光看不见的地方脸上写满了茫然。  
“我不知道该不该让你回想起过去，我甚至不知道自己到底是谁。”  
“…有点过了芝诺斯，”精灵有些无奈的把这人脑袋从颈窝里揪出来，认真的看着他，“我会告诉你我做梦只是想让你安心，你可以不用这样，就算不知道过去我也只是我，你是谁都没关系。”  
“现在和我在一起的只是你。”  
芝诺斯终于又恢复了平时的模样，刚才不过是为了试探光，他终归还是没有信心，甚至自己也处于从前和现在记忆交织的状态，加雷马男人甚至都有一瞬间的恍惚自己到底是谁。他把自己失而复得的珍宝锁进了臂弯制作的宝盒之中。  
被他搂在怀里快要喘不过气的光突然闷闷的问了一句。  
“■■■，到底是谁，能让你这么小心眼的做梦也不让我叫出来。”  
“…”  
“等他亲口告诉你吧。”小心眼的芝诺斯下巴压在精灵的头上，骨头顶得他天灵盖生疼。  
“我错了，你别这样。”识时务的光之战士求饶道。  
…  
喜欢到底是什么东西，你问芝诺斯他其实没法回答你，从小就是一个人的皇太子只有在挑战和掌握新事物的时候能感觉到快乐。想要获得陛下的认可，想要得到夸奖，想要获取新的知识，新的对手。  
在这个奇妙的时间光出现了。  
只有在血腥的场合才会出现的，独特的宠物，浑身上下都打满了印记，是他的东西。纯洁的精灵被他影响得实力至上，从战争里走出来的人变得依赖他。  
主人和宠物真的可能会产生感情吗。聪明的皇太子花了五年也没想明白。他只是渴求着想把光锁在身边。  
获得了超越之力的皇太子开始经常做梦，着火的城市，逃命的人们，还有他失去过的人以及观点不同的兄长。  
他一向是很自我的，天生就缺了责任感的十四席只在意亲近的人。  
他走了我也要走。  
金发的男人最后和兄弟争辩了一次之后沉默的离开了，这反而令他感觉到轻松。  
满目疮痍的大地，岩浆涌动的山脉，四处奔逃的人们和捕食的异兽。他在这群人中像一个异类，逆流而上，寻找那个人曾经说过的地方，走过的路。最后还是找到了，什么都没有的躯壳，也不会毛毛躁躁的对他笑，闯祸了也不再找他们收拾残局，一起长大的人再也不会说话，安静的沉睡着，这让他想起了创造管理局长那欲言又止的表情。  
“你早就知道了是不是，希斯拉德。”红色的面具也掩盖不住男人的泪水，他有生以来还是第一次哭，液体滑落滴到没有生气的身体上又被他慌乱的抹掉。  
白发的古代人从黑色的漩涡中走出来，肩上站着曾经带给哈迪斯看过的那只不死鸟，现在这具火焰一样的躯体里给扎鲁埃拉莫名的熟悉。  
“他没有放弃，你可也别放弃啊，十四席。”希斯拉德故作轻松的对他笑，抚摸着不死鸟的手在发抖，“他最后还想着回来找我们。”  
因为这句话，不知道辗转了几个世界，收集了多少破碎的碎片，他终于踏上了最后一个拥有那个人灵魂份量最多的世界。强大的灵魂早已经神志不清，要不是有所谓的超越之力，连自己的记忆都没法找回。等他从艾利迪布斯的手里夺回身体，黑玫瑰已经爆发。他终于亲眼看着那人倒在了自己面前，二分之一的灵魂失去了色彩，光点逐渐的湮灭。  
要怎么形容芝诺斯当时的心情。  
他甚至想到了献上这一半的人类召唤佐迪亚克。  
可是不行，残次品的能量根本不够，他已经没法拯救自己的光了。  
身上沾着血腥与硝烟气息的帝国皇帝找到了水晶塔，看着那帮慌乱的艾欧泽亚人，勉强露出了一个算得上友好的笑容。  
“你们要回过去找他。”芝诺斯的语气笃定，他沾着鲜血的脸上笑容都能吓退一波人，只有古拉哈提亚勉强镇定的站了出来。  
“您也知道是什么情况的话就应该不是来阻止我们的吧。”红色的猫紧张得尾巴都炸毛了，但是想到了那个英雄，他站在高大的帝国男人面前又坚定了许多。  
“哈，是的，是的，我来助你们一臂之力。”芝诺斯低声笑着，在众人惊愕的目光中从身体里掏出了一块水晶，染着鲜血的石头里跳动着温暖的光点，古拉哈提亚呆愣在当场。  
帝国的皇帝好像毫不在意，随手抛到了猫魅的怀里，带着血液温度的晶石烫得古拉哈提亚手心一跳。  
“可以帮助你定位他，如果还是没办法的话，我就送这个世界去找他。”芝诺斯身上的杀意铺天盖地，但是水晶塔的管理者已经没有那种害怕的情绪了，世界迟早要因为灵灾而毁灭，就算是芝诺斯亲自动手，也不过是加速了这个进程罢了。  
“我会找回英雄的。”他许下了承诺，看着加雷马男人离去的背影，觉得这个人仿佛下一刻就要消散在以太界。  
…  
新的一天从寻找光之巫女的传记开始。  
光在图书馆里听完了管理员的描述，深觉敏菲利亚的不容易，他判断得出来那并不是敏菲利亚本人，但是灵魂一次次依附在气息相似的女孩身上沉睡着，利用自己最后得以发挥的力量帮助这个世界消灭食罪灵。  
芝诺斯的眼中难得的出现一丝赞赏，虽然这只是光之巫女最后的挣扎，但是也值得称赞她这不惧灵魂撕裂的勇气。  
在经历过那个小型战役都算不上的战斗解救了小敏菲利亚之后，光好像是明白了什么，有些迟疑的抓住了芝诺斯的手，男人理解他的想法，虽然很想表示这并没有什么，但是那段日子的确不是什么简单就能抹去的，就俯下身子把人抱在怀里笑着说道：“只是时间有些难熬罢了。”  
皇太子的笑容甚至还是优雅的，能让他说难熬的日子大约不止几百年，只是光没想到的是那是个以万为单位的日子。  
爱梅特赛尔克就是在这样的时间段里出现的，他顶着索鲁斯的外貌，声称想和暗之战士们合作，追求双方互利互惠的和平。  
这的确是令人怀疑，但是无影来去的方式都过于诡秘，就算众人想要阻拦也要费上一番功夫，还不如避免不必要的麻烦。  
表面上的和平诞生了。  
芝诺斯面无表情的看着他这位曾祖父，甚至在对方望过来的时候周身的气息更加冰凉，惹得光频频看他，担心这对加雷马人有什么不为人知的家庭矛盾。  
好在皇太子只是不爱主动和爱梅特赛尔克说话，偶尔在对方说话的时候嘲讽两句，不得不说他们家毒舌都是一脉相承的。  
他们离开水晶都的时候，水晶公特地叫妖灵送了一个装着不知道是什么的袋子交给光，让他贴身保管，桑克瑞德甚至打趣这是护身符，因为自从光带上之后精神越来越好了。  
等到和于里昂热以及雅修特拉会和之后，他们开始着手调查森林内部的灵光卫，好巧不巧这时候游末邦的追兵又赶了上来，雅修特拉为了解毒药剂再次使用了古代传送魔法。芝诺斯在猫女跳下去的时候甚至犹豫过要不要救人，毕竟光之前还开玩笑似的叫她玛托雅妈妈，但是看到这女人干脆利落的进了地脉后，反而有些认同她作为精灵同伴的身份，战斗中最不应该的就是拖泥带水，皇太子其实明白在他犹豫的时候就已经来不及扯一把这个女人了。  
在几人的联手之下，森林里的灵光卫几乎是不堪一击，爱梅特赛尔克看了他们的战斗方式和芝诺斯的武器，一边沉思一边小声说着这是犯规，然后再次看着化为光点的灵光卫涌入光的身体里。  
或许是吞噬进体内的光之力太过于庞大，精灵产生了一种浑身都膨胀到极限隐约有种碎裂的感觉，小腹里一股子冰凉的温度蔓延，和炙热的光之以太搅和在一起，仿佛在光的身体里玩冰火两重天，疼得他几乎以为在被仙人掌女王的千针刺来回扎。  
“我没有想到你的创造魔法学的不怎么样，造人倒是很有一手嘛。”爱梅特赛尔克带着些讽刺意味的声音响起，无影看着光的表情诧异的挑了挑眉毛，“哦？看来你不太明白这是怎么一回事，看来是我亲爱的曾孙做好事不留名了，你说是吧，另一位爱梅特赛尔克？”  
他偏过头去看向芝诺斯，眼中翻涌着复杂的情绪。  
众人因为爱梅特赛尔克的这个称呼震惊的望向芝诺斯，金发的加雷马男人彻底卸下了冷淡的表情露出了有些肆意的微笑，和兄长重逢的他完全没有喜悦的表现，反而是带着些冷淡，他把光从地上抱起来护在怀里才回答道：“我只是做了一手保险罢了，兄长，毕竟我不会阻止他做任何事情。”  
“这只是你一直都想做的，只不过变成了残次品的你不想再掩饰罢了。”爱梅特赛尔克仿佛想笑又强行忍住了，语调上扬着，让人听不出他是愤怒还是讽刺。  
光在芝诺斯的怀里低声呻吟，冷汗打湿了他的头发，爱梅特赛尔克能明显看见他身上强大的光之以太消融了些许，腹部附近有暗色的漩涡在缓缓的旋转相互抵消。  
“扎鲁埃拉…别和他吵了。”光叫这个名字的时候声音弱不可闻，只有两个加雷马人听得清楚，爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛里痛苦和错愕一闪而过，他闭了眼睛平缓自己的心情，再次睁开的时候又是那个懒洋洋的无影了。  
“我想我们目前还是合作关系，这样似乎太无理了，容许我向各位道歉。”  
芝诺斯再次露出了挑衅的笑容，又搂紧了怀里的光之战士。  
这次的事情以爱梅特赛尔克的怒火作为结束，光不知道这人为什么生气，他这一路上听他说了一些古代人的故事，他从芝诺斯让他做的梦中能大致明白自己曾经大约也是其中的一员，这人就是芝诺斯连做梦都不想让他想起的名字。  
等到他再次见到爱梅特赛尔克的时候，这位无影已经整理好了情绪，还愿意帮助他们把雅修特拉从地脉中解救出来。  
光私下找了他想问清楚那些怒火，毕竟如果真的要一路一同走下去的话，矛盾应当早些解决。  
爱梅特赛尔克听说了他的问题，有些诧异的挑了挑眉，金色的眼睛里是看不懂的情绪：“比起我的坏脾气，拯救世界的大英雄更应该担心自己的身体才是，毕竟之前那样的情况已经不是第一次发生了吧。”  
光站在他身边有些茫然的看了看自己有力的掌心，又露出了微笑，询问无影是否在为他担心。  
“…与其这样调侃我，不如想想以后自己葬身何处，实在是没有地方，我可以大发慈悲的为英雄提供墓志铭篆刻服务。”爱梅特赛尔克恶趣味的挑起了嘴角，“我已经想好了，【这里埋葬着拯救世界的蠢蛋】就这么写吧。”  
“我也不是只想拯救世界，其实私心很重，”光微笑着反驳他，“我只是想如果我们的世界也毁灭了，那么芝诺斯又一个人了。我走遍世界认识的朋友们也烟消云散，他们对于我来说，和你的同胞们是同等重要的存在。”  
“确实，你还是没什么变化，为了那些无所谓的…”爱梅特赛尔克的声音微不可闻消散在风中，以至于光想听清都有些费劲。  
“我之前做了一些梦，但是由于某种原因缺失了些许，”说到这件事光正了神色，“所以我一直想知道，爱梅特赛尔克的本名是什么。”  
光是听他这么描述，爱梅特赛尔克都明白这种梦境是谁搞的鬼，不禁头疼弟弟一边作弊想要唤醒记忆还总是犯小孩子脾气。他无奈的叹了一口气回答道：“还真是神经大条的英雄，想必经过夜之民的事情您也该意识到了。”  
“我们的真名，只有亲人、爱人、或是死亡来临才会得知。”  
“…我和芝诺斯在一起了你就是我的曾爷爷了，要是按以前你也可以是我的兄长。”这种时候光的脑子转得格外的快。  
“……”被英雄一番话点破了的无影烦不胜烦，转身钻回他的黑色漩涡里说睡觉去了。  
回到住处看到铩羽而归的英雄，芝诺斯并不感到意外，倒不如说他早就明白爱梅特赛尔克那个性格更加不会把自己的名字随意告诉在他眼里还是残次品的光了。  
金发的加雷马男人想要凑上前去亲吻他的爱人，却因为身上暗属性以太过于浓厚被刚充满了光属性以太的光勒令站在两米外，显得有些委屈。  
但是转念一想，他的兄长离得比两米还要远，就得到了一丝诡异的安慰。  
撇去路上那些麻烦事不谈，打倒了最后一名灵光卫沃斯里后，光就像充能过度的水晶石一般感受到了胀痛感，趴在芝诺斯的怀里都没法缓解这份疼痛，反而因为对方身上充盈的暗属性以太而更疼了些。慌张的琳跑上来想要为他压制，这时候不知道什么时候上来了的水晶公突然站了出来，说了那些要吸取力量的话语。  
明明远离水晶塔这个猫魅站都有些站不稳了，白茫茫的视野里，光还有闲心想着这件事，直到爱梅特赛尔克把水晶公打翻了要带走的时候他甚至还觉得这件事似乎还没完。  
无影邀请他去一趟黑风海。  
光在意识消失之前还对芝诺斯笑了笑说：“哈迪斯给我想的葬礼难不成是去海里喂鱼。”  
他没看到的是芝诺斯骤然有些柔和的表情。  
…  
梦里吵吵嚷嚷的，他好像在和人吵架。  
戴着银色面具的男人在中间拉架。  
世界好像只是勉强维持着表面的和平，内里早就崩坏了，委员会紧急商讨的方法是献祭一半的生命召唤星球的意志，换得一切恢复。  
“不应该是这样的，哈迪斯，那一半的生命也有伙伴，有爱人，我们不可能什么都依靠召唤出来的造物，一定还有方法，我不同意这么做。”他听到自己强忍着怒火的声音，金发的弟弟也赞同他，被忍无可忍的哥哥顶了回去。  
“扎鲁埃拉，现在不是你做应声虫的时候，如果你还有脑子，就应该明白不这么做我们连剩下那一半的人都救不回来。”  
“你们俩要吵就去辩论馆，看看大家到底支持谁。”希斯拉德实在是劝不下来，很无奈的坐在一旁撑着脸说道。  
“末日的来临虽然已经公之于众，但是没有定下的事情拿去讨论只会引起人们的慌乱…这件事一定有解决方法的，我去找，我一定要找到办法。”光攥紧拳头争辩道。  
“十四人委员会已经决定了。”哈迪斯的声音冷漠，他难得没有形象的坐在沙发上，把脸埋在手里模样疲惫得很，“短时间能找到的方法只有这个了，就算我们愿意等，世界也等不下去。”  
后面的争论已经模糊，带着面具的自己也离开了这座城他明白这一切都不是哈迪斯的问题，但是用一半的生命换取的世界恢复如初，这实在是太过庞大的牺牲。总会有办法的，不能总是依赖魔法，他想找到一切的根源救下更多的人。  
或许是在洞窟里看到的那些壁画才引发了这段记忆，光昏昏沉沉的醒来的时候，反倒觉得好受许多，身体里的疼痛消逝了大半。  
这大约算得上是个好消息吧。  
金发的加雷马男人靠在他的床头安静的看书，就像小时候那样，杀完了人，又或者没有事情做了，他总喜欢一个人窝着，等到大了些，身型也长开了，战斗的时候还开始注意不让鲜血溅到身上，偶尔会抓着被传送过来的光，像抱宠物一样一起看书。这种时候是光最喜欢的时候了，不用和战斗狂打架，也不去看那一地的鲜血，少年的身体暖烘烘的，以至于后来疲于在战场上奔波的英雄偶尔还会在皇太子的身边睡着。  
他伸出手去勾芝诺斯正在翻书的那只手臂，然后被男人抬手一扯拉回了怀里。来到第一世界的芝诺斯变了很多，好在习惯没什么太大的变化，光趴在他的肚子上打了个哈欠，分明是刚醒来，在芝诺斯的身边又想睡过去了。  
得到他醒来的消息，在外奔波的伙伴们都赶了回来，围在了床边。  
“喂，喂，别弄得我命不久矣的模样啊。”光明白自己那天的确是吓人，但是现在他还是想让朋友们稍微放下心来，天知道阿莉塞的黑眼圈都要掉下来了。  
最后一个进来的琳好像看到了什么不可思议的东西似的瞪大了眼睛，奔向床边来，握住了光的手，又下意识的看了一眼芝诺斯发现对方并没有不悦以后才说出她的发现。  
“光，我发现…你身体里的光属性以太好像正在流逝，流向你携带着的某个物品里，但是你和那个东西的构成太过于相似了，以至于我们之前都没有发现。”  
雅修特拉凝神看了一会发现的确如此，但是那个能引导的物品以太和光过于相似了，几乎就是由同本人一样的灵魂构成，直到现在光身上那庞大的力量褪去了部分之后她们才察觉了出来。  
光对此还是十分茫然，不明白这到底是什么情况，只好把这当做是事态好转的预兆，或许是因为身体状态允许，在他主动提出了想要去黑风海的时候，伙伴们犹豫了再三还是同意了，并且要跟着他一起去。  
求助了俾斯麦排空了海底的水，一行人解决了鳍人族的问题，调查得到了新的信息。  
“上古之人遗留下来的建筑…”雅修特拉看着这特殊的石材做出了自己的判断，“正因为爱梅特赛尔克忠实于无影的使命…他的定居地，才必须是对他极为有利的地方。或者是…最让他挂念的地方？”  
“或许是爱梅特赛尔克他们留下来的建筑。”光有些怀念的看着那斑驳的墙壁回答了雅修特拉的疑问。  
他们进入了鳍人族打开的结界之中，伙伴们赞叹这庞大的，魔力构造的城市，门口机械的欢迎声也嗬了他们一大跳。  
“以前没有这个的。”光小声的对芝诺斯说道。  
“因为，没有其他人的存在了，那个人也只能用这样的方式聊以慰藉吧。”加雷马男人的眼睛望向半空中的某处，好像那个和他血脉相同的男人的寂寞也同时压倒在了他的身上，“如果是我在的话，说不定门口放着的是你的魔法人偶。”  
他有些恶趣味的笑了笑，但是光却明白这人口中说的可不是什么普通的魔法。  
电梯到位的轻微振动声打破了他俩之间和外界奇怪的分割感，伙伴们不禁在心中叹了一口气，总觉得自己的朋友给人带来的距离感越来越大，或许这就是爱梅特赛尔克之前一直暗示的东西。  
这个城市的一切仿佛都停留在了末日来临的前一天，街上高大的古代人不断重复进行着当时的活动，但是遇到远道而来的一行人还是表达了友好的欢迎。  
或许是因为他们的友好，雅修特拉勾了勾嘴唇，提议大家可以一起去探索这个庞大的魔法城市，或许能够明白爱梅特赛尔克一直想表达的，了解无影这件事。琳也想要去询问古代人是否有治疗光目前这个情况的方法，但是大家最迫切的还是想要了解爱梅特赛尔克到底在何处，要如何才能救出水晶公。  
“我知道那个人大概在哪里，”芝诺斯示意他们这个城市并没有威胁，可以自由的参观，还提出了建议，“用眼睛去观察吧，那个人想要留下的一切。”  
这样柔和的态度实在是不太像皇太子一向表现出的性格了，好在光也支持这个选择，认为既然这个城市是安全的，那么四处分散也有利于打听情况。  
他其实明白芝诺斯或许是想支开同伴们，但是他能回想起的事物太过于碎片化，决定还是看看熟悉这座熟悉的城市。  
“他想要让人记住过去的我们，那么完成他的这个愿望也无所谓。”两个人走在街上，芝诺斯冷不丁的来了一句。  
光愣了愣，突然明白这人是在解释他之前的那句话，拍着他的肩膀笑出了声：“你也难得会有对别人的情绪产生共鸣的时候呢，芝诺斯。”  
加雷马男人侧头看他，还是没什么表情的模样回答道：“只不过其他人不值得我关注罢了，好歹是逃了一万多年的工作，就当是给加班的人一点回报吧。”  
这样庞大的一个数字光还是第一次知道，以至于令了许可证去议事堂排队的时候还有些恍惚。  
“一万多年…这到底是…”  
“各个世界之间时间流速不同，你来到这个世界想必也了解了一点吧，虽然有些不同，但是按照我们的时间来计算，大约也是这么长，或许我度过的还要长一些吧，”芝诺斯在等待的时候也坐得笔直，双手放在膝盖上，垂着眼睛看向光，“一开始世界才分裂的时候，想要找你，还不太熟练，结果还有两个世界不小心被他们玩炸了，迷失了一段时间。”他还有心情开玩笑，好像并不把这一切当做什么不得了的事情。  
光张了张嘴，只觉得喉咙干渴得说不出话来，他可太了解这个骄傲的家伙了，一万多年怎么可能不寂寞呢，只是芝诺斯不会说出来，不认为这是值得炫耀的事情，他突然就想拥抱这个人。  
“请问，我可以坐在这吗。”古代人的语言响起，光抬头看向这个身影，对方明明和街上任何一个带着兜帽和面具的人一个模子刻出来的，却让他觉得万分熟悉。  
…  
“是十四席大人，您远游回来了。”那个半透明的身影垂下头来对芝诺斯致意意，又看向光，“这是您带着参观的孩子吧，现在可真不是一个好时机呢。”人影歪了歪头，兜帽里滑落一丝银色的头发。  
“许久不见，希斯拉德。”芝诺斯好像认识这个人，很平常的同他打了个招呼。  
“我不过是爱梅特赛尔克制作出来的幻影罢了，”人影对自己的认知很明确，他打量了一会光不知道看到了什么，突然反应过来，“您找到了新生的他啊，这可真的是一项大工程呢。”  
“你是…那个红色的，”光迟疑的询问这个幻影，想起了那个火红色的梦境。  
“您记起来了吗，还是得感谢那只不死鸟。”名为希斯拉德的古代人声音中带着笑意，“来到这里想必是追寻这一切的起源，十四席那时候早就追着您离开了，让我来说明这一切吧。”  
他们曾经的友人，简单的讲述了那些过去，这样的结局让光满嘴苦意，哪怕他大概猜测出了一点边角，但是真正窥探灾难全貌的时候还是不禁为此感到悲哀。  
过去的自己是怎么想的，最后在自己的无能为力中离去的时候，还是心有不甘的吧。  
随着接待员的呼喊，希斯拉德止住了话语，习惯性的捂住嘴角。  
“好像一不留神又说了很多呢…但愿新生的你们，能有一个好结局。”他的身影就像来时一样悄无声息的消失了。  
希斯拉德的那一句祝福，却仿佛触动了芝诺斯的哪根神经让他周身的气息骤然变化。  
“我明白我之前做错的是什么了，”加雷马男人露出了一个笑容，“我的确不应该迷茫的，被你看出来了吧，我的挚友。”  
“你是指你试图做回扎鲁埃拉这件事吗，”光抬头盯着他，表情还是和往常一样，“我说过的吧，我还是想叫你芝诺斯。”  
“是的，是的，我居然也会陷入这样软弱的情绪之中，”他哼笑着，露出了光从前看惯了的神色，“或许是我还不够强大，甚至想把你拉入和我一样的漩涡之中。”  
他那阴沉的表情也只是一瞬间，又恢复了平时那肆意的模样，哪怕是在意识的混乱之中他也想要拉着这人一起沉沦，好在光的认知始终坚定的，坚定他是芝诺斯这个存在。  
“我实在是被好好的教会了新的东西啊，不愧是我心爱之人。”加雷马男人环过光的肩膀揉了揉他的头。  
“你这摸狗头的手法到底是怎么回事啊！”精灵在他的怀里挣扎，把那只手抓了下来抱怨着，无奈的叹着气，“你想做谁都没有关系，对于我来说你也只是同一个人，下次想通了可别折腾我的头发，唔！”  
他剩下的话语被芝诺斯堵住，精致的面庞在眼前无限放大，光下意识的舔了舔嘴角，触碰到对方的嘴唇之后又下意识的收了回去，紧接着它的同伴又灵活的钻了进来同它纠缠。  
不远处收集了信息回来的同伴们不知道到底该不该上前打扰他们，讨论了一会，决定还是在原地等待。  
“那个，他们是不是亲得有些久了。 ”琳扯着衣摆小声的问桑克瑞德。  
不知道该怎么回答的白发男人尴尬的对着自家小孩嗯嗯啊啊了一下，把她拉到了另一个看不见的角落。  
“啊…这个，芝诺斯先生真的很会亲呢…”阿尔菲诺尴尬的挠了挠脸别过头去，正对上了看得津津有味的阿莉塞，脸红得更加厉害，余光中看到芝诺斯的手都要伸进光的衣服里了，猛然间意识到了什么，捂住了妹妹的眼睛不让她看。  
“什么啊阿尔菲诺！给我看看，我是大孩子了，别挡着我的视线！”阿莉塞挣扎的动静有些大，引起了两个亲吻中的人的注意，终于分了开来。  
光努力装作什么都没有发生的模样和同伴们交流了信息，拿出了他获得的许可证。  
和爱梅特赛尔克的战斗势在必行，雅修特拉问他要不要考虑一会再做决定的时候，光摇了摇头告诉她：“不需要等待了，这是我们争夺自己世界的战斗，无论怎么犹豫，最后的结局都是一样的。”  
“创造魔法带来的危害爱梅特赛尔克想必也知道了，这一切最终只会成为一个死循环，拯救，消耗，又再次的拯救，他没有办法卸下这个重担，就让我来帮他吧。”一路过来成长了许多的英雄坚定了目光。  
爱梅特赛尔克已经等候多时了，为他们重现了那一天的无影神情有些不耐。  
“即便是知道你们的历史终究会消逝也要与我为敌，这是何等的精神…实在是让我觉得。”  
“很烦了。”  
“明明只是区区的废物…”他从烟雾中走出来，抬手就是几团以太击打出去，“就不要对我们的夙愿说三道四。”  
周围浓厚的暗属性以太让精灵感到不适，体内的光又翻腾了起来，难受的捂着腹部，呕出几口带着以太的血液，又被芝诺斯抹掉了。  
唯一还能独立行走的芝诺斯拔出了他的刀，头一次用保护的姿态站到了光的身前。  
“扎鲁埃拉，你的灵魂已经不再完整，又何必站在我的对立面呢，难道你就不想回到过去那样的时光，我们就像以前那样。”爱梅特赛尔克对于兄弟的选择无奈的摊手叹息。  
“兄长，不，应该叫您索鲁斯陛下。”皇太子对着他过去的兄弟感到不解，“我没有那种希望人人都能回来的伟大愿望，您应该清楚的。”他搭了一把手拉起了想要站起来的光，又抬头看向爱梅特赛尔克，有些跃跃欲试。  
“既然是他的愿望我当然会实现，不管我是作为您的兄弟，又或者是作为芝诺斯这个存在，他想要保护那个世界，我自然就会是他的助力，不止是因为他曾经是那个人，这还是他驯服我的奖赏。”  
被阿尔伯特托付了灵魂的光站了起来，握紧了手中的武士刀。  
“就算是如此，就只有你们两个人又能有什么用呢。”爱梅特赛尔克不屑的冷笑着还想说些什么，又被身后的声音打断。  
“他不会是一个人的。”一身狼狈的水晶公出现在他的身后，举起了手中的法杖，七个法阵在光的周身亮起，闪烁了一下又灰暗了下去，猫魅的表情比爱梅特赛尔克还要诧异，“怎么会…”  
散发着白色光芒的水晶从精灵的胸口浮现，爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛打量了半天，才恍然大悟的低声呢喃。  
“原来如此啊…这根本就不是什么创造魔法，是你这一万多年的成果吗。”  
那些散碎的东西汇聚在精灵的身边，逐渐融入了他的身体里。  
“来吧，哈迪斯，”光睁开了眼睛，对着他曾经的伙伴发出了邀战，“我没有办法说服你，只能用武力打醒你了。”  
“这可真是令人为难的局面了，既然你如此殷切的期待，那么就给予你最终的考验吧。”无影彻底挣脱了加雷马皇帝这个身体，显露出了他本来的面貌，“我乃完全之人，坐阵爱梅特赛尔克之位，我名为哈迪斯，乃夺回世界之人。”  
暗属性的以太涌动，构筑成了爱梅特赛尔克的身体，张扬而又庞大的模样，让光攥紧了刀柄，侧身对芝诺斯点了点头。  
…  
破碎的白圣石深深的扎入了爱梅特赛尔克的身体里，被光用灵魂击破的空洞随之而来的，还有他的悔恨和不甘。  
“…”爱梅特赛尔克摸了摸那个位置，摘下了兜帽，难得露出了轻松的表情，“你这个家伙会记住的吧。”  
“我们曾经活过这件事。”  
“这是当然了，哈迪斯，”光擦了擦额角的血液，有些脱力似的靠在芝诺斯的身上，“在这最后的时刻笑一笑吧，英雄可不太适合悲伤的表情。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的嘴角翘了翘，难得露出了真心的微笑，化作了光点消散在了空气中。  
“就算是这种时刻我还是拿你这家伙没办法啊…”  
在伙伴们围上来的关心之下，光十分没有形象的拉着芝诺斯坐在了地上，伸了个懒腰。  
“接下来该给我放个长假吧，我在原本世界的房子都要落灰了。”  
仔细检查了他的身体后，雅修特拉也露出了微笑赞同道。  
“或许再给你申请一份奖金？”  
“这可是再好不过了，要知道养芝诺斯可花钱了。”光说完就被不轻不重的扯了扯耳朵。  
……  
“进门，别在门口，你至少在沙发上，唔！”光含糊不清的声音在房里响起，随着衣服被剥落悉悉索索的声音，还传来了暧昧的水声。  
他被芝诺斯按在玄关扒光了上衣亲吻，另一只手还在解他的腰带。  
一个忍无可忍的声音从芝诺斯的衣服口袋里传了出来，阻止了他们进一步的动作。  
“你们两个，至少在我不在的时候再做这种事情！！”巴掌大的加雷马人骂骂咧咧的爬了出来，用他那双小短腿努力的走到就近的房间内，打了个响指关上了门。  
惹得光十分不好意思的高声说了一句抱歉。  
“听说太阳神草原有实力强劲的火龙，我们下次去看看怎么样。”情事结束后的精灵趴在芝诺斯的身边笑眯眯的问道。  
男人不可置否的同意了，侧身看向他说道：“只要不是谣传，至少别像之前那样说是什么神迹结果挖出来一只水蛇一样的玩意。”  
光显然也想起了那个委托任务，笑得头都捶进了枕头里，加雷马男人看他还是这么有精神，又捉住了他的腰往自己方向拉。  
“再来一次。”  
“不行，不能再来了，明天真的要起不来床了。”  
“那么就后天再出门好了。”皇太子满不在乎的把头埋进了他的颈窝中舔吻。

一切的开始。

本来以芝诺斯的职能，刻意去寻找是找不到活着的光的。  
他只能感知死亡，引导死亡。  
这也太可笑了，帮助着兄长引领道路，拥有着扎鲁埃拉名号的十四席，在每一个世界只能见到爱人即将要消散的，支离破碎的灵魂。  
没关系。  
没关系。  
他把那星点的灵魂藏在自己的身体里，一个一个世界找过去，总会遇到的，总会遇到那个没有那么破碎的爱人。他单方面的爱他，也不想要爱人回报以爱，执拗的十四席只想回到从前的日子，做好自己的本职工作就好了。  
回到了经历了六个灵灾的那个世界，那是拥有他最多份量的世界了吧，独自在各个世界中游走的十四席已经有些神志不清，最后作为加雷马的皇太子芝诺斯存活着，见证了那个人的末路。  
或许是做错了。他小心的捧起那片灵魂纳入自己的身体里那块用作储存的水晶中。不应该这么随波逐流的，他应该用些手段，避免这一切。  
新任的皇帝收起他的武器，带走了英雄的尸体。  
本应该掌控于指尖的死亡真像一个可笑的诅咒。  
那么颠倒过来，用死亡换取他不就好了。  
皇帝在水晶塔的坐标彻底消失在这个时空之时，用这合并了大半被黑玫瑰污染得残缺不全的世界做了交易。他也没有什么渴求的，既然死亡能引领他找到爱人，那么也能为他带来爱人。  
鲜血淋漓的世界里，年幼的精灵出现在了皇子身边。  
我心爱的，独一无二的珍贵之人。  
找到你了。  
看不见的黑色羽翼笼罩住了推出那份水果的精灵。

很奇怪的算得上是BE结局，接受不了别下拉

真的要看吗

当芝诺斯彻底认同了扎鲁埃拉这个身份。

光和暗的以太在精灵的身上交织成了漩涡。  
失去了瞳孔的眼睛只剩下红艳艳的一片色彩。  
哈迪斯停下了进攻的动作，看着那个支离破碎的人逐渐聚拢，变成了从前的模样，接着灵魂又再次升华，逐渐抵达了海德林和佐迪亚克的高度。  
“疯了…扎鲁埃拉你怎么敢…”哈迪斯不敢置信的看向芝诺斯，他的兄弟此刻戴上了红色的哭脸面具，弯起的嘴角好像是在嘲笑他。  
“你看，哥哥，这样我们就永远都不会分开了，不管是你，还是他。”金发的男人抱着已经彻底蛮神化的精灵，他用整个世界的光之以太和一万多年来积攒的以太，造就了一个完全属于他的，不会屈服与光与暗的蛮神光之战士。丢失了大半意识的光亲昵的蹭了蹭他的肩膀，又向着哈迪斯伸出手来。  
…神啊，原谅我。  
哈迪斯颤抖的伸出手，泪水从眼眶中滑落，他明白自己没有办法拒绝这两个人，这一万两千年实在是太过漫长的梦，以至于可以醒来的时候他有些迫不及待想要逃离。  
他放弃了挣扎，以太构筑的身体在白圣石的作用下分析崩裂。

太子蛮那个的，一开始挚友只是一个称呼，他从小都是把光当做自己的所有物甚至没有问过光叫什么，时间和他不一样的从前的光随着年龄的增长也不和他计较这么多，到后来灵灾的事情光丢了之后再找回来，在这一世的芝诺斯的想法里，自己的东西就算是不记得他了也要好好的打上芝诺斯所有物这个标签，他的所作所为都是在一点点的蚕食光的世界，直到最后一战他彻底承认了光，挚友这个东西终于纳入他的生命里，他也没什么所求的了，干脆利落的自杀，完全没有考虑过光的想法，虽然是我根据主要剧情写的但是我还是要说他好渣哦，所以让光好好锤他一顿。  
是恢复了记忆心情很差的光仔。


End file.
